Second Chances
by dreamer3chan
Summary: Yuuri and Conrad started to realize their feelings for each other…. each decided to act in the other’s 'best interest'. When tragedy strikes, will there be a chance for them to redeem mistakes of the past?
1. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own kyou kara moau

Author's Note:

My first ever KKM fic! And the pairing is ConradXYuuri, which I like best in this series. Seriously, there aren't enough fic on this pairing around!!

I hope I'm not messing up too much with the characterization. And forgive me for my poor gramma(not native English speaker. )

About the time that this fic happens… it is somewhere post-anime, but there won't be awful lot of spoiler, just some little spoiler here and there.

Hope you'll enjoy! And give me comments please!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 Realization

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Yuuri felt his heart was gonna break again at the sight unfolding before his eyes._

_In the darkness, the only thing that he could see was the back of __**that person**_

"_Conrad! " Yuuri shouted, but Conrad didn't turn around. He just kept on walking… Walking away from him. _

"_Wait! please don' t– please don't leave me again - "_

With a jolt, Yuuri bolted up in his bed, his heart racing furiously, and his body covered in cold sweat. His body shuddered violently as he released a long breath of relief – it was just a dream.

'_It's just a dream. It's just a dream. Conrad is not leaving. ' _He kept telling himself again and again, which seemed to calm down his racing heart a bit.

Unable to go back to sleep(and for fear that the nightmare would continue itself), Yuuri, still in his thin night clothes, decided to give up sleep altogether. With a quick glance at the peacefully snoring Wolfram, Yuuri slipped into a pair of shoes and ventured out of his room.

Yuuri couldn't help but let out another troubled sign. Lately, everything in the country had been running smoothly. All the surrounding 'hostile' human countries had been quiet, and most people in his country seemed to live and thrive quite peacefully. But one thing weighed heavily on the king's mind these days – that one thing being nothing(or none) other than the king's favourite subordinate, Sir Conrad Weller.

It's not that anything had happened to Conrad or their relationship – in fact, Conrad and him were practically inseparable these days. Conrad, as usual, was so helpful and caring, such as rescuing him from the boring history sessions (which Yuuri seriously believed could have bored him to death) with Gunter. Not to mention he always helped Yuuri practice baseball, swordsmanship and other stuff. The list could go on and on – and more importantly, Conrad always reserved those charming smile of his for Yuuri – making his heart skip and falter so dangerously –

Yuuri stopped his train of thought abruptly.

'_What's wrong with me?_' He couldn't help but wonder. How come his heart faltered so badly, his cheek blushes every time Conrad came real close to him and gave him one of those smiles? How come he couldn't sit still or eat well every time Conrad had to leave for mission and be away for several days? How come his legs threatened to turn into jelly every time Conrad's body touched him accidentally during their training …

"Heika, what are you doing, wandering alone at night, with so little clothes on?" Yuuri jumped on hearing the familiar voice so close. He snapped back to reality, and found himself under the concerned gaze of his favourite subordinate.

"Con- Conrad! I was just . . . " Yuuri just trailed off as Conrad stepped even closer to him, so close that Yuuri could feel the heat radiating off from his warm body. Yuuri felt heat rose in his face as he continued to stare into the pair of captivating deep brown eyes. . .

Conrad shook his head and smiled indulgently as he quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Yuuri's thin frame.

"I guess you're just like me – couldn't sleep? Let's go for a walk then, Heika."

Yuuri nodded numbly as Conrad placed his hand at the small of his back, guiding him along. Yuuri was too absorbed in the feeling of Conrad's large warm hand on his back to protest against his not calling his name.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Conrad was just back from receiving patrol reports from the night guards when he ran into Yuuri.

Yuuri, wearing the thin oversized pajamas, looked so very troubled as he wandered aimlessly down the corridor. To be frank, the slightly troubled, serious look on his Heika's face was really kinda . . . cute.

Conrad gave himself a mental slap for his inappropriate thought.

He approached Yuuri, for fear that Yuuri would get sick if he kept wandering in the chilled hallway. More importantly, even within the confine of his own castle, wandering by himself at midnight with no guards was still inappropriate for the emperor.

After conversing with Yuuri for a bit (with Conrad doing all the talking, really.), seeing that his Majesty seemed genuinely preoccupied with something( to be frank, Conrad was more than a bit surprised at Yuuri's lack of protesting on being called 'Heika'), it was only natural that Conrad invited Yuuri for a little walk towards the garden.

And it was not like that Conrad would not enjoy the relaxing company of his Majesty, either.

In fact, one thing Conrad really admired about Yuuri was that his ability, his courage to stick to his ideal and morale, with astonishing single-mindedness (or one would go so far as to say 'simple-mindedness'). This was by no means simple, as for skilled diplomats like Gwendal or Gunter, they wouldn't have the gut to stick to what they know to be 'true' or 'right' by instinct, because as a leader, every choice they make would trigger changes and consequences often hard to foresee, and because of all these worries and consideration, one might often lose sight of their original goals and ideals. Yuuri possessed the single-mindedness and clarity in such situation, because he knew what he wanted for his country, and he was not afraid of voicing it out loud. Conrad sometimes would muse that it's just like instincts of wild animals – which he envied.

Conrad guided Yuuri to a quite spot of the royal garden, and settled down on a bench. He couldn't help but studied his Majesty in the peaceful silence. Yuuri's black hair looked soft and alluring under the soft moon light. His skin was flawlessly smooth and porcelain. And his body somehow looked ridiculously small and vulnerable under his large coat. Conrad's gaze wondered to Yuuri's face, to his relaxed facial features, and his lips, which was slightly ajar, soft and inviting -

Conrad gave himself a firm mental slap again.

NOT AGAIN! Conrad squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Conrad was frustrated at himself – he had caught himself staring at Yuuri too many a time these days.

Ever since his return from Big Shimaron, Conrad's desire to protect Yuuri had multiplied by ten folds (if that was possible.). Part of it was because he knew he had hurt Yuuri so badly by turning away – he wanted to redeem. He couldn't stand seeing Yuuri's hurt expression even once more. He couldn't bear the thought of ever leaving Yuuri again. Conrad wanted to protect Yuuri so badly that sometimes, he just wanted to lock Yuuri up, so that nothing can harm him. . . Conrad had to wonder whether this is just out of his desire to protect Yuuri, or there was some deeper emotion. But he always forbade himself from dwelling on this thought and probe further into his heart for the answer – the reason for all these heart-ache and possessiveness – Conrad feared the answer. He was afraid of the implication for him, his Heika, and their relationship.

Conrad's conscious was roused back to the world of life when Yuuri's head rested lightly on his shoulder. Hence he noticed that the sky was lighting up, with the smell of fresh soil and plants announcing that dawn was near.

"Heika. . . Yuuri." Conrad shook Yuuri's shoulder gently. Yuuri mumbled some words under his breath and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Hey, Yuuri, let's go back to your room. You'll be able to catch some more sleep before you've to get up for breakfast."

"O… o . . . Ok. " Stifling a yawn, Yuuri lifted his head off Conrad's shoulder and stretched his arms a bit, than he got up from the bench, clearly not fully awake.

Conrad shot out his arms as he saw Yuuri's wobbly legs triple over as he tried to get up. In his haste in getting up to steady Yuuri, and also due to Yuuri's body weight colliding with him, Conrad lost his balance.

With a muffled yell on Yuuri's side, they fell onto the grass, with Conrad at the bottom, cushioning the impact of the fall.

The two of them lie on the ground, motionless. It took Conrad a while to get the knocked-out wind back into his lungs.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Conrad was still holding Yuuri very tightly to his body.

"I'm so sorry, Conrad! " Conrad could feel Yuuri trying to lift his head off Conrad's chest, but somehow Conrad didn't want to release his hold on the teenager in his arm just yet.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri's voice was so soft against his chest.

"I'm, Yuuri. Are you?" Conrad finally loosened his hold on Yuuri's head and sat up, bringing Yuuri up with him, so that they were both sitting on the grass. He inspected Yuuri closely in the dim light for any injuries.

Conrad could feel Yuuri's body trembling slightly.

"You're shaking. Are you hurt anywhere - "

"No, Conrad. You're cushioning me. I couldn't have got hurt." Yuuri looked down at his own lap, his hair covering his eyes. The shuddering didn't stop.

"But you're still shaking."

Conrad didn't know what pushed him to do it – but his hand rose on its own accord and lifted Yuuri's chin up, so that he was staring into those bottomless and seemingly stormy black eyes. Something different – yet familiar – was there, within those unfathomable depths.

Conrad knew what the look in Yuuri's eyes meant suddenly – it was one of realization and determination.

It was just before Yuuri leant forward, and kissed him.

* * *

.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/N: Oops, what an evil place to end! Love it? Hate it? Or you just want to know what happen next? Please leave me a review!!


	2. Denied Truth

Disclaimer: I wish I own them. But I don't . 

A/N: hi everyone! Here is the second chapter!

Thanks to Lolita-mist, sailoranimegirl, and poxwolf for reviewing my first chapter!!!

Enjoy and Review!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

X

Chapter 2 The Denied Truth

X

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri never thought the answer would be that _simple_ – it had been there all along. Probably he and Conrad were the only ones who were blind to it.

It was so simple that Yuuri wanted to laugh.

At the moment when Yuuri was lying on top of Conrad, in his warm and protective embrace, once again saved from any injury, the answer suddenly came to him.

As his heart was racing so furiously while Conrad lifted his chin and was so close to him, Yuuri could no longer be blind to the fact that he had fallen so deeply and utterly for Conrad.

So all the palpitation, all the sleepless nights, all the blushes, and the longing, and all those feelings – it was because Yuuri was in love.

Yes. He was in love with Conrad.

One year ago, if anyone had told Yuuri that he would fall in love with a guy, Yuuri would have laughed out loud at that person's face. But today, accepting this fact was not difficult at all – it came so naturally.

In fact, Yuuri didn't know how he could not love Conrad. He just admired everything about this man – his good look, his personality, his strength, even his weakness, and how he sacrificed everything he had for Yuuri . . .

Yuuri couldn't help but shuddered at the realization. This was completely new to him – but not unpleasant.

He wanted so badly to tell Conrad this new realization, this new experience. So he let his instinct take over – and leant forward and eliminated the distance between Conrad and himself.

As soon as his lips came into contact with Conrad's part of him realized the rashness of his action, but the rest of his body and his heart felt like they were gonna _melt_.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

When _it_ happened, Conrad was dumbfounded. His brain must have shut down from the sensory overload – the scent of Yuuri's body, the feeling of his soft hair rubbing against his face, and those _soft lips_ – his brain must have short circuited, because when Yuuri tried to draw back, Conrad's hands reflexively shot up, stopping Yuuri from moving.

And then Conrad deepened the kiss by gently nipping on Yuuri's lower lip. Yuuri gave a surprised moan, but complied – he opened his mouth slightly so as to grant Conrad's gently probing tongue entrance . . .

But the loud alarm at the back of his mind forbade Conrad from advancing any further.

In semi-panic state, Conrad pulled Yuuri's head away. He himself then quickly back down and stood away from Yuuri.

"I'm so sorry, Heika. I shouldn't have done that. I beg for your pardon. "

Conrad knew the formal tone of his voice saddened Yuuri deeply. The lost and miserable expression on Yuuri's face made Conrad's heart ache in agony.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. You must call me Yuuri."

Conrad was used to reading the emotion and thoughts behind those beautiful midnight dark eyes. However, now he couldn't fathom what was lurking behind those depths.

From the tone of his voice, Conrad could tell that he was a bit offended at not being called by his name in such a situation.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry. "

"I should be the one who is apologizing. It was very rude of me. But – but I really feel like I've got to do this. I've been puzzled for so long. But now I know why . . . and I want to share it with you."

_Please don't do this, Yuuri._ Conrad silently begged in his mind. The answer was very close to the surface of Conrad's mind. But Conrad really feared –that this answer would bring about drastic consequence to their lives and those around them.

"I like you, Conrad."

Conrad's heart was beating so hard, like a rabid thunder storm raging furiously against his rib cage.

Yuuri mustn't have meant what Conrad thought he had meant. No.

"I know. And I like you too - "

"No, you don't know, Conrad, " Yuuri robbed Conrad's of his last chance at avoiding the inevitable, "I like you _not_ like a brother –I love you. "

Yuuri blurted out, a crimson blush creep all over his cheek, his eyes wide, as if he himself was also awed by the fact that he had spoken the unspeakable loud.

Yuuri's large, alluring eyes were fixed on Conrad, unwavering, pleading for a return of his feeling.

A flood of emotion broke loose inside Conrad. This answered a lot for him – why he wanted to protect Yuuri's so much, what was the strange feeling in his stomach when Yuuri gave him his innocence smiles, and so much other feelings - it was because he loved Yuuri. There was no denying the fact anymore.

Conrad felt so astonished and happy that Yuuri loved him back . . . it was too good to be true – Conrad certainly didn't deserve such good fortune befalling on him –

Yet Yuuri's eager anticipation also pained Conrad so much. Conrad had been suppressing his own feeling for Yuuri subconsciously for so long for a reason.

There's just no way Conrad could accept Yuuri's love.

His younger brother's face flashed before his mind's eyes, reminding him yet again of his obligation to his family and his country.

_What about your obligation to your Yuuri? What about his feeling!? _A deep corner of his mind was screaming at him, at his cowardice, at his selfishness.

But he just can't.

"I'm - " Conrad could feel his voice was shaking "I'm sorry, Yuuri. But I love you like I'd a brother."

Conrad's words were like a knife cutting through Yuuri's skin, soft tissue, muscle and right into his heart. Conrad could almost saw something – a hope – was extinguished in Yuuri's eyes.

This made Conrad felt so terrible – he was hurting his Heika yet again.

Yuuri looked down to the ground, his hair obscuring his eyes from sight, and his shoulders were shaking slightly.

"I'm – I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Yuuri looked up, his eyes were glistening full of tears, but he still tried to give Conrad a reassuring smile – though it looked more like a grimace. "I should apologize – I must have shocked you… I'm sorry for what I've put you though this morning. I . . . I'm . . . "

And Yuuri fled, his face buried in his hands.

Conrad wanted so much to chase after Yuuri – to hold Yuuri in his arms, and told him how much he loved Yuuri, and that everything would be alright.

But he couldn't. He squeezed his eyes shut in anguish, trying in vain to hold the betraying tears in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: so what do you think? Leave me a review and tell me!


	3. Avoidance

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really

A/N: I'm back with Chapter 3! thanks to all who have reviewed the previous chapters. I'm glad to know that there are people out there who enjoyed my little fic!!

More Yuuri angst coming this chapter….

Please read and review!!!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXX

X

Chapter 3 Avoidance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

When Yuuri returned to his room, he shut himself in the bathroom, telling some random servant to tell the others that he was not well for breakfast.

Yuuri, his mind in a total state of turmoil, could hardly cook up any plausible excuse for the obvious puffiness of his eyes after crying non-stop for more than an hour. So he decided that it would be best to avoid seeing anyone for the time being.

Soaking his whole body in the swimming-pool-sized bathtub, his tears were again threatening to drop, as his mind wandered to the thought of what happened just hours ago.

It seemed such a perfectly appropriate decision at that time – Yuuri had been delighted by the realization, and was certain that Conrad had felt the same way about him. But now looking back, Yuuri believed he was too stupid for his own good.

How could he just expect Conrad would love him back like that? Conrad was a normal guy, who probably had loved Julia-san – who was a beautiful lady. And Yuuri… except being his king, Yuuri was just a totally ordinary teenage _boy_.

He was too selfish – he could just see to his own need, without thinking how such a situation would impose difficulty on Conrad's part.

And because of his rash action, their relationship would forever be ruined.

He grabbed the necklace Conrad gave him tightly in his hand as sob after sob ragged his thin frame. Yuuri just couldn't bear the thought of losing Conrad all over again.

* * *

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

* * *

By dinner time, Yuuri finally decided to brave himself for contact with other human beings.

It took Yuuri a good fifteen minutes outside the dining hall to muster up the courage to enter it.

In fact, the fact that Yuuri was standing outside the dining hall was already a great achievement.

After much struggling, Yuuri had made his painful decision - If he had to choose, the choice would definitely be the one that enables Yuuri to continue to stay at Conrad's side.

So, after a lengthy contemplation, Yuuri decided to confront Conrad and apologize to him again – he hoped that Conrad could just pretend that nothing had happened and that their life could just continue the way it had been . . . although Yuuri knew without doubt that their relationship was forever scarred. There would forever be a gaping wound in his heart for the un-fulfilled yearning.

"Good evening! " Yuuri tried his best at putting up a cheerful expression as he approached the dining table.

"Heika! Are you alright? I was so worried when I receive the grave news that you're sick. I was hoping I could bring food to your room myself and serve you – but I'm also glad that you're feeling better to be able to come here." Predictably Gunter was the first one to babble on when Yuuri sat down.

"Sure. Um." Yuuri was only listening half-heartedly and gave vague nod to Gunter, as he made a quick survey round the table.

All the tension that had built up in his body slipped away quickly the instance he realized that Conrad was nowhere to be seen. Yuuri slumped back down his chair.

"You wimp! You're so weak! How can a king easily get sick? "

Yuuri could hardly feel the heat of the dead glare from Wolfram. His brain was busy speculating the reason why Conrad was not here – _he must hate me now. . . he was too disgusted to be in the same room with me . . . may be he had left again . . ._

"Sorry, I'm sorry. " he just muttered half-heartedly. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to stop tears from welling up his eyes again.

Yuuri was too dejected to notice the surprised and worried look on Wolfram's face, or the slight frown that donned Gwendal's normally impasse face.

"Shibuya, are you sure you're ok? May be you should go see Giesela-san?" Murata said, clearly also very concerned about his friend.

"I'm ok… I'm just… a bit tired. " Yuuri took several deep breaths to calm himself. He just hated the fact that his voice was shaking so badly. "Where… where is Conrad?"

"No one knows." Wolfram said, his voice much less condemning than before. "We thought he was with you . . ." his voice trailed off at the crestfallen expression on Yuuri's face. "What? Did you two have a fight or something?"

All Yuuri could do was shook his head, and he looked down onto his plate and pretended to be interested in the food. The others took that as a signal that something was seriously wrong. But none of them knew how to deal with such a depressed king. All they could do was followed their king's lead and start eating.

Less than ten minutes later, Yuuri stood up, unable to bear with it any longer. "Please excuse me. I think I'm not well enough after all. Sorry. "

He fled again.

Tears fell from his eyes as soon as he was out of the dining hall.

Yuuri just couldn't understand how a person could shed so many tears in one day.

* * *

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

* * *

In the week that followed, Yuuri was dead certain that Conrad was avoiding him.

On the second day, Conrad appeared in the dining hall at breakfast. Outwardly, everything seemed the same with Conrad, but Yuuri could tell that the polite smile he gave them all didn't reach his eyes even once.

Conrad had let himself be cornered by Yuuri after breakfast.

Before Yuuri had a chance to open his mouth to apologize, Conrad stopped him.

"Yuuri, please let me finish this first - there's no need to apologize." Conrad's demeanor was in the usual 'friendly good guy' mode, but Yuuri knew that also meant that none could penetrate through that steel hard barrier to glimpse into what his heart truly looked like. "We can't control the feeling of our heart – there was nothing wrong with liking someone. So please don't say that you're sorry anymore. It's just that . . . it's a shame that I don't feel the same way. "

Yuuri knew what that look in Conrad's eyes meant – unwavering resolution. No matter what Yuuri said or did, there would be no arguing against it.

"I'm not mad at you at all, Yuuri. And I stand by what I've vowed the day your're born – I'll continue to serve you till the day that I perish."

Yuuri weakly nodded his head. A part of him felt relieved – Conrad was not mad at him.

Deep in his heart, Yuuri knew this was not what he wanted. It felt so _wrong_.

Yuuri could not utter even a single word as Conrad bowed to him and left for his other duties.

Afterwards, Conrad still guarded and accompanied Yuuri. But all the intimacy they had shared – casual pads on the shoulder, exchange of amused glance on jokes, the hand on Yuuri's back to guide him. . . and so much more – were all gone.

And whenever the official duties were finished, Conrad would vanish – no more accompanying him to the beach, or practice baseball, or the morning stroll through the garden. All un-necessary contact was severed.

Even when Conrad addressed him as 'Heika', Yuuri didn't dare to correct him anymore. And Conrad had not called Yuuri by his name even once.

Moreover, Conrad was keener on involving in mission that required him leaving the castle, each time just several hours or half a day. In the past, he would avoid duties that affect his proximity to the king as much as possible.

At the end of that week, Yuuri felt like he would break down very soon. Conrad was there, just besides him, so close . . . yet so far out of his reach.

He knew his depressed mood worried a lot of people (Gunter cried so badly seeing how little he had been eating recently), and he felt so guilty about it – he had vowed to be a good king to the best of his ability. How could he let his personal affairs interfere so much with his daily activities and caused so much trouble to his subordinates?

* * *

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

* * *

On the eighth morning since that fateful incident, Yuuri again noticed the absence of Conrad from the dining table.

Yuuri looked at Gwendal questioningly.

"Conrad left last night. There was a report of a small scale rebellion being conspired at the outskirt of our country – so he took a team of soldiers and went to investigate. "

"Rebellion? Who are these people? What do they want? Are they dangerous? How many men had Conrad bring with him...? What if… "

"Heika, there's no need to worry. " Gunter said, his large watery lavender eyes ready to tear up at any sign that Yuuri was upset again. "Conrad is quite experienced to handle this. It's just some minor bandits getting together, hoping to rob some innocent people. They are no match for Sir Weller, surely."

Yuuri nodded vaguely, and he proceeded to play with his food again. Strangely, there seemed to a lump of unease at his throat that prevented him from ingesting anything.

Meeting Conrad these days had been a torture to Yuuri – to see the man so close yet so far out of reach.

However, Yuuri decided that not being able to see Conrad was even a more agonizing torture.

* * *

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

* * *

A/N: So… what will Yuuri do? please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! 


	4. The Raging Storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this wonderful series.

AN: I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! They really helped in making me work harder for this chapter!

The 'plot turning' event is going to unfold soon! Yuuri is going to take matter into his own hands and knock some sense into Conrad (or may be not?).

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

x 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 The Raging Storm

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

* * *

x 

Lightening brightened the pitch dark forest. An ear splitting thunder soon followed, rattling the forest ground.

Conrad, sitting with his back against a tree, looked up at the stormy night sky and frowned - it would be hell to travel on horseback tomorrow, as a thunderstorm was rapidly rolling in.

Conrad tightened his hold on his coat in a futile attempt to wrap up himself better.

He had never been worst in his life – may be except the time when …. When he found out what happened to Julia. When he felt so utterly powerless… unable to stop what had already happened….remorse and regret on why… why on earth hadn't he done something, anything before that tragedy happened.

In some way, the current situation Conrad was stuck in was even worse. Because Conrad had a 'choice' – not that he could have chosen his obligation to his family – a choice to accept Yuuri and end both their suffering. But Conrad chose otherwise, thinking there was no choice, no alternative.

He missed his Yuuri _so_ badly. He ached for his smile, his jokes, his carefree manner around him, their casual touches and pads….

But he had crushed those things that he treasured with his very own hands.

Conrad squeezed his eyes shut, trying hard to suppress bile from rising up to his throat. Try as he might, he just couldn't forget the hurt expression on Yuuri's face… so full of sorrow and disappointment… yet so full of love for him.

He was so disgusted at himself – running away from the problem, leaving the most important person in his life alone.

He really was a coward.

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

x 

Conrad had been gone from the Blood Pledge Castle for 4 days 5 hours and 32 minutes. (actually, it was just the time that Yuuri knew of Conrad's departure ).

Yuuri was dragging his feet along the journey across the corridor. He agreed Gunter for an afternoon lesson on history. Yuuri would have tried in vain to avoid such teaching, but nowadays, any distraction from life was welcome for Yuuri.

Yuuri was half an hour early when he arrived at Gunter's door. He lifted his hand to knock when he heard sounds coming from inside the room. Yuuri put his hand down and listened.

It was the sound of two persons arguing.

"How can we keep this from Heika?" it was the voice of Gunter, apparently indignant about something.

"He doesn't have to know, Gunter. In fact, his knowing would just be disastrous. We can handle it quietly, and we should. " it was the deep, slightly annoyed voice of Gwendal.

"Heika would be most furious if we keep such kind of information concerning Sir Weller from him! We can't do that to him! Poor Heika is already so dispirited because of his row with him. "

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise.

"But if we tell him that the small rebellion was actually a trap meant for Conrad for past personal grievances, what do you think the boy would do?"

"Heika would… no doubt run off to chase after Sir Weller…" Gunter's voice sounded defeated.

"Exactly. That's what I fear most. We shouldn't tell him, at least not until Conrad is safely back within the Castle. Meanwhile, I'll dispatch a special force to go and help. Conrad is an experienced warrior. He would be able to handle this."

"But… are you sure? If something happened to him… well, what exactly are those people who stirring up all these troubles? What are their grievances against Conrad? "

"The intelligence wasn't that detailed – all we now know is that they are a group of skilled criminals, both human and Mazoku, probably holding grievances against Conrad since the last war. The leader was rumored to be a Mazoku of aristocratic origin. I won't deny that they are dangerous, judging from the few reports that I have gathered so far in so little time, but Conrad had dealt with worst. No matter what, the Maou _**must not**_ be told . . . "

Yuuri ran from the door as silently as he could, his heart beating furiously inside his chest, as if it was going to burst from the worry for Conrad.

As he reached his bedroom, his mind was already made up.

He knew what he was planning to do was irrational and downright stupid. It was not like Conrad would lose to a bunch of bandits or whatnot. But it was like a hunch – this incidence was personal – directed against Cnorad. Not that other missions would not involve risks to Conrad's life, but this time their aim was to kill him – Yuuri shuddered at that thought.

Although Yuuri's presence probably would only add to Conrad's burden, Yuuri couldn't wait. He had to go and contribute whatever that he had. He couldn't stand just waiting… he couldn't stand Conrad and his relationship just ended as it was now – hanging in the middle of nowhere.

He had to go. He didn't know how he can sneak out of the castle without raising notice. He didn't know where exactly Conrad was. He didn't know how he should disguise himself on the way.

He just knew he had to do it.

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

x 

At the dawn of the sixth day of travel, Conrad and his troops reached the reported location of hideout of the bandits. It was almost too easy to round those bandits up, check them into local prison for later trials, and return the raided things to the citizen around.

Everything went too smoothly for Conrad's liking. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

In retrospect, he knew he should have trusted his instinct as a warrior.

It was the first night they started their way back to the capital. It was supposed to be a simple scouting – but they were ambushed.

Conrad was leading 2 other soldiers on horse back scouting in the forest surrounding the main camp site, when a shower of arrows fell upon them. His years of living in the battlefield saved him – he was able, in less than a sound from hearing the sound of rustling of arrows through the air, drew his sword and fended off most the arrows off his body. He could do nothing as one of his subordinate was hit in multiple places; fell from his horse, dead beyond doubt. The horse, without the rider and also struck by arrows, gave several hoarse cries, and then collapsed too.

"Run!" Conrad shouted to his remaining subordinate, reined his horse, trying in vain to sooth its nerves and fled.

As Conrad sped on his horse, several thoughts flashed through his mind – it was a trap. Someone must have set them up. The bandits were just bait.

The enemy was closing in on Conrad and the remaining soldier, whose name Conrad couldn't recall at the present chaotic state of mind.

"Don't let them escape! Take them down!"

Conrad's sword quickly met with the throat of the enemy blocking their path. One man, and another, then yet another, until Conrad lost count. He could feel no remorse as the hot blood of those men sprayed on his sword, his torso, and even his face – he could feel no remorse on his enemy's death, because he couldn't die here.

Yuuri's face stood vividly in Conrad's mind eye – he had got to return to Yuuri. He hadn't even said goodbye to Yuuri when he left.

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

x 

Yuuri really wanted to congratulate himself on his solution to traveling to where Conrad was - it was really a stroke of brilliance – the flying bone tribe.

There were several pros to 'traveling by flying bone tribe' for one, it was fast – real fast. It would easily outrun any horse by several times. Not that Yuuri was all that fond of long distance horseback trip anyway. Moreover, as they have telepathy between each member, they could help to locate Conrad from the sky.

The down side of this method of travel was that it was really uncomfortable – in fact, Yuuri had to reluctantly admit that it was even more uncomfortable than long distance horseback trip. The speed of travel was so great that it made Yuuri nauseated at times. Also, he had to be hoisted up under the armpit all the time, which was excruciatingly painful over hours. And because of the stormy weather, they didn't dare to fly that high up, which meant that they had to fly low, always bumping into trees and what not.

However, despite all these, Yuuri forbid the flying skeleton from slowing down – he was really anxious in getting to Conrad.

Yuuri couldn't explain why he was in such urgency to meet Conrad – why this particular mission worried him so much – perhaps it was simply his reluctance for anything to happen to Conrad while there was still so much left hanging, unresolved between them. Yuuri hoped it really was the case, and the cold dread at the bottom of his heart was totally unfounded.

After three days or so of travel, the flying bone tribe finally spotted the troop just approximately after sunset – at least Yuuri guessed the sun had set, because it had been raining non-stop for the whole day, the layers upon layers of dark cloud hanged low in the sky, and intimidating with occasional flashes of lightning.

Yuuri was so tired and wariness weighted heavily on his bone. He was too damn cold and wet - Yuuri had never been soaked in his life for so long.

With another flash of lightning, Yuuri could see the outline of the campsite of the troop beneath him.

Yuuri believed that desperate time called for desperate measures - that's why he just walked into the camp site, announcing his status as the Maou.

The soldiers were in an uproar of surprise and fear at the king's sudden and unexpected arrival. Yuuri, on the other hand, was extremely disappointed and worried to hear that Conrad had just gone scouting with 2 soldiers.

He was stopped (indeed, begged) by the soldiers from going out to look for Conrad.

"Please, your Majesty, although we've already dealt with the bandits, we can't let you wander in the forest like this. This place is very near the border of our country. It would be our fault if anything befalls your Majesty. Sir Weller will be back soon. Please wait for a moment… " A very anxious middle-aged officer, Officer Murry, begged Yuuri. He looked almost on the verge of tears from the stress that he was under on the sudden appearance of the Maou. So Yuuri relented and waited.

Yuuri waited in anxiety and trepidation.

One minute passed. Yuuri accepted officer Murry's suggestion of a rest in his tent.

Ten minutes passed. Yuuri was pacing back and fro in the confine of the small tent, and he was still shivering madly even if he had wrapped himself with the thick cloak the soldiers had provided him with.

Another ten minutes passed. Yuuri already couldn't stay inside the tent. He ordered the flying bone tribe to immediately go look for Conrad. Officer Murry, seeing the look of anxiety and distress on his king, quickly dispatched a bunch of soldiers to look for their commander.

Almost an hour passed since Yuuri arrived at the camp site.

"You said he'd be back in minutes!" At the back of his mind, Yuuri was vaguely aware of the fact that he had yelled at the poor officer. Never before had he yelled at his subjects. However, Yuuri was frustrated and worried. His breathing became increasingly difficult. He felt as if his whole body was going to be crushed by the weight of his dread – that something bad had happened to Conrad.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty…. I'll immediately send more people to look for Sir Weller. I'm sure they will be found soon, please go inside the … "

Yuuri's attention was snapped away from officer Murry as a member of the flying bone tribe was approaching them quickly. As the skeleton landed, its jaw was opening and closing very rapidly.

"What's the matter?" Fear had tightened its icy grip on Yuuri's heart and body. The skeleton just tucked at Yuuri's sleeve, pulling him forward.

"You've found him?"

The skeleton gave a brisk nod.

Yuuri immediately followed the skeleton, ready to take off with it.

"Wait, your Majesty, where're you going? You can't go alone - "

Yuuri paid no attention to the officer's desperate plea. All he could think of was Conrad – the skeleton looked so distressed, so Conrad must be in serious trouble.

"You dispatch your soldiers to follow me! I'll go by air first!" Yuuri yelled to officer Murry as he was carried by the skeleton up into the air, to wherever Conrad was.

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

x 

Conrad's sword swung down, cutting down yet another enemy in his path. Behind him he could hear the scream of a horse, a loud crash, then a scream of its rider. With a grimace, Conrad knew the fate of his remaining comrade – doomed.

But Conrad couldn't even spare a glance at his dying comrade – he was under siege of five well trained solders. He was far from unscratched – the numerous small cuts on his body, bleeding to various extent, he had already loss count and couldn't care, but the stab wound on his left shoulder and the deep gash down his right flank worried him. They might bleed him to his death. Certainly the pain had already slowed down his action by a fraction of a second, which could already be fatal in such battle.

With a desperate mind, he kicked his war horse, so that it shot forward, rearing up on his hind legs, its powerful forelegs kicked and knocked away the enemy directly in front of him. At the same instant, swift as lightning, Conrad stroke down 2 opponents on his left side with his more than fifty years' kill as a swordsman on battle field. He reined his horse swiftly left, sprinted through the opening he had momentarily created for himself.

"We must not let Weller escape! Follow tight!"

His name sent a jolt through Conrad's body – all these were a trap against him. He had cause the death of two of his subordinates.

However, Conrad had no energy or time left for remorse.

At this moment of life and death, the priorities in his life instantly became crystal clear to him – what was more important to him than his life, his dignity, his obligation to his family. What he longed for above all to protect was immovable – his Yuuri's heart.

All he could do now was to survive and get back to his beloved Maou's side.

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

x 

AN: Can Conrad survive despite all the odds? Will Yuuri reach Conrad in time? Pleassssse review and give me motivation to update faster!


	5. Giving In

Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously.

AN: Chapter five is here!

As usual, I need to thank all of you wonderful reviewers! Your liking my story really make me happy and contented!

I'm quite happy to know that some of you actually liked my action scene – I'm really not that sure about my action scene, but I tried to add to the suspense of the story… So please bear with me for one more chapter… or more… of attempted action.

Also… beware of more angst ahead!

this is the longest chapter so far! Please enjoy and Review!!

* * *

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 Giving In

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

* * *

x 

Conrad winced as he had to twist his torso and bent close to his horse to dodge another rounds of arrows, the motion subjected the wound on his right flank to a large torsional force, sending excruciating pain down his whole body.

He groaned in frustration at the heavy downpour of rain hitting every part of his body, soaking him and his horse, slowing them down, and also obscuring his vision.

From his rough estimation, it seemed that at least 10 men were hot on his trail, despite the many more that he had already defeated.

And what's more, the enemies were closing in. His war horse had sustained substantial injuries from all the close range battles he had been engaged in, and also various arrow injuries.

They were then right at the border of the country – with a sinking heart, Conrad knew he would be forced to cross the border at any minute.

"Weller, you'll pay for your mistake with your life!" A huge man on war horse leapt right into Conrad's horse's path.

Conrad knew the man before him was the leader. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, which was fast becoming slippery with blood, sweat and rain water. Then he kicked his horse and charged forward.

They crossed swords, the impact so great that both men and horses were jolted back a step.

An instant later, they regained the iron grip on their swords, adjusted their posture, and slashed at each other again.

"Who are you?" Conrad hissed through clutched teeth. The man's face was vaguely familiar. But amid all the rain, his blurred vision and his sluggish brain from blood loss, Conrad couldn't remember who the man was.

"Who am I?" the man roared in anger, his thick arms swinging his sword down on Conrad, the momentum so great that Conrad was nearly pushed off his horse.

"You'll know when you die, when you're devoured by the fires of hell!"

The man's width was as least twice that of Conrad's, his weight at least thrice, but he moved with the speed, agility and power of a lion.

It was all Conrad could do to block the slash after slash of attack. Their attack and defense was so quick and dangerous that none could get within the battle radius to interfere.

The blade of Conrad's sword drew blood from the man's left shoulder. Almost at the same moment, pain exploded at his left flank – if not for his injuring the man just moment before, the man would not have missed, and Conrad would have a big hole created in his abdomen instead.

Both men reined their horse back several steps, both humans and horses panting heavily. They circled each other slowly, waiting for the split moment laxity of vigilance that would be their chance of dealing the fatal blow.

Dizziness crept up and weariness steadily filled Conrad's whole body – it was all he could do to maintain himself upright. He struggled to maintain his expression void of the pain that was searing through his whole system. He knew what this meant well – he had lost too much blood.

Although he had his gaze fixed at the leader's every motion, at the periphery of his vision he was still aware of the other men's lurking, waiting for any signal that they could jump on him – like ravens flying and circling the sky above a dying animal.

Try as he might, Conrad couldn't beat down the despair that was rapid rising in his chest. It was just so stupid – how could he let his life be ended just like this? After all the major battle that he had been through, ironically his downfall was just this simple plot cooked up by a bunch of wayward soldiers. How could he give up here?

If he just ended here – if he couldn't return to Yuuri – then he would break his promise to his most precious person in the world yet again.

No matter how much he longed to return to Yuuri, he was just too tired to carry on.

Conrad watched as the man charged at him, his face triumph – he must have noticed the defeat on Conrad's face.

"CONRAD!!!!"

Conrad felt as if his heart had jumped up to his throat. This voice… it couldn't be… could it just be his brain conjuring up an illusion for a dying man?

Conrad, the leader and the rest of his pursuers looked up at where the voice came from – through the canopies of the thick trees, they could make out a large group of quickly approaching birds –

No, they were not birds. The flying objects were quickly approaching, and soon Conrad could see that they were a large bunch of flying skeletons…the flying bone tribe!

In the arms of the foremost flying skeleton, there was none other than Yuuri the Maou himself.

"Conrad!!!"

"Yuuri!" it was all Conrad could do to shout his name, the name that he had not uttered for this past few days. So many different emotions were warring to get to the surface of his consciousness.

At the same moment, the leader charged at Conrad.

Somehow, the limbs that weighted like lead were filled with strength again. Adrenaline was rushing rampant throughout his exhausted body. Conrad met the larger man's charge head on, his determination was ignited once again.

An instant later, the whole scene exploded in chaos. With the descent of the flying bone tribe, the human soldiers were in an uproar of fear. The skeleton hit the men with their bony hands and feet and wings, especially attacking vulnerable area like the eyes. The men tried shooting and hitting the skeleton with their swords, and succeeded in dis-integrating several of the flying skeleton. However, the sheer number of the flying skeleton meant that any resistance was a hopeless course.

In the chaos of the battle, Conrad managed to dodge the leader's further attack and blended himself inside the swarm of men and horses and skeleton.

Despite all those chaos around him, Conrad didn't miss the descent of the one person that he missed above all in the world. The sight of Yuuri, his feet dangling weakly in the air, his torso appeared so thin, his demeanor weary because of the harsh travel, his expression taut with worries for him. . . Conrad's heart throbbed painfully at the sight.

Their gaze collided as the flying skeleton carrying Yuuri descended quickly near the ground. Time seemed to stop, and the chaos of battle, the noise of the raging storm, and everything else blurred and dissolved into the background. The presence of each other filled their senses and mind, leaving space for no other things to intrude.

Conrad opened his arms and secured Yuuri in his embrace as the flying skeleton carrying Yuuri carefully released him.

"Sit tight – we'll run for it!" Conrad said softly to Yuuri's ear and held him tight with an arm around his waist. Yuuri lay his hand on Conrad's arm, and tightened his grip.

Conrad gave a rough kick to his horse, and they sped off, away from the battleground.

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Yuuri had no idea where they were going. But they kept going, long after the sound of the battle and the flapping wings of the flying skeleton were lost behind them, swallowed by the thickness of the surrounding forest.

The rain had finally stopped.

They had not yet exchanged a word since their flight. But the steady pressure at Yuuri's waist comforted him, reassured him of the fact that Conrad was real, solid, sitting just behind him.

The sight of Conrad, alone and injured, surrounded by so many hostile soldiers, nearly made Yuuri's heart stopped. He was so relieved that he had come not a moment too late, and he was so relieved that he had come with formidable aids in the forms of the flying skeleton too.

The horse was finally slowed down from the hurried galloping to a brisk walk.

"Conrad… are you badly hurt?" Yuuri tried to turn his head to look at Conrad, but Conrad leant forward and downward, exerting most of his body weight upon Yuuri.

With a jolt, Yuuri suddenly felt the sensation of something hot and wet soaking the back of his shirt.

"Yuuri. . ." with a last murmur of the word Yuuri had longed to hear in these few days, Conrad released his hold on him, and fell backwards.

"_Conrad_!!" Yuuri was not fast enough to get hold of Conrad as he fell from the horse and hit the muddy ground heavily.

Yuuri immediately jumped from the horse, and stumbled his way cross to Conrad's side.

To his utmost horror, he realized that Conrad had been badly hurt. The front of his coat was drenched in blood.

"Conrad! Conrad…" Yuuri shook Conrad again and again without response. Conrad's eyes remained closed, his face white as chalk.

There was so much blood… how could someone possibly lose so much blood? Yuuri was forcibly reminded of the time when Conrad had shielded him and got hit with several arrows….even that time, Conrad had not lost so much blood.

With a shaky hand, Yuuri shoved his arms under Conrad's armpit, and pulled. Yuuri knew he had to start healing Conrad fast, or he might be lost. However, he had to get to a safer location first, or else they would be caught up by the pursuers.

Conrad's horse, faithful to its rider, also came near, took hold of Conrad's coat in its mouth, and helped in pulling Conrad along.

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Wolfram signed in frustration for the umpteenth time that day. Then he cursed under his breath for god knew how many times, his head felt like it was going to explode with all the frustration – how dare Yuuri just ran off like that, leaving so much chaos and uproar behind in the Blood Pledge Castle? How could he always make his decision so recklessly and make everyone worry for him?

He swept his gaze across the occupants of the room – first there was Gunter, sitting in a spineless heap on the chair, who had been in tears ever since Yuuri's disappearance had been noticed. Of course Gunter had been besides himself with worries, he could neither function properly for his duties, nor he could eat or sleep.

Several seats down the table, there was Gwendal listening to the fruitless reports on searching from a couple of soldiers. All the soldiers reporting to him appeared nervous as hell – and Wolfram really didn't blame them, because if expression could kill – the expression on his elder brother's face definite would qualify as one. The permanent frown on his face had deepened by several inches within these few days, if that was even possible.

Then there was also his mother, Cecilia, who was sitting just next to Gunter, patting the man's shoulder in sympathy. Her face was unusually grim and worried too.

"My dear son, could you please stop pacing for a while? You have been pacing for the whole morning, and it is making me dizzy. "

Wolfram stopped his pacing across the meeting room, and threw himself down a large armchair in dejection.

The inability to act was eating at him, slowly burning a hole through his stomach.

Wolfram's anger escalated in a dangerous speed the moment he knew Yuuri somehow left the castle on his own. And his anger hit a peak when he knew the reason behind – Conrad was walking into a dead trap, unaware. Yuuri, knowing well that it was a trap, followed without thinking.

Firstly, his elder brother holding the fact that Conrad had been in danger from him already hit a sore spot in Wolfram's heart. It had long been settled that Wolfram had accepted Conrad as a brother, and he cared about him as much as anyone else. He had a right to know what danger had befallen one of his family members. How could Gwendal hold this fact from him, as if Wolfram was still a child who needed to be protected and who couldn't share the burden of a crisis?

To say that Wolfram was mad at Yuuri would be the understatement of the century – but Wolfram was also hurt – the fact that Yuuri had left without a word to him had hit him hard. He thought that after all they had been through, at least… at least Yuuri would view him as someone dependable – someone whom he could turn to when the need arise. But in the end, another's importance outweighed anything else.

What Wolfram really feared was that he might lose Yuuri forever – of course he might hurt himself or worse when he threw himself in the midst of the battle, but what Wolfram feared was the inevitability that he would lose Yuuri to his brother, Conrad.

Wolfram was ashamed of himself to be jealous of such matter in the time of a crisis like this – when his brother and his finanee's lives were at stake. However, he couldn't stop his heart from crying in anguish as Yuuri left him.

Wolfram had noticed for a long time the glances that Yuuri and Conrad kept stealing at the other when they thought no one could see, and all the time that they spent together, playing baseball, jogging and whatnot – Wolfram knew that their relationship was impenetrable – there simply was not space for even a grain of sand to get in their way, but he had been reluctant to admit.

However, after this incident, Wolfram knew he could no longer be able to pretend. It would be selfish of him to cling onto his engagement with Yuuri. Although Wolfram knew it would cost him dearly to break his engagement with Yuuri, it also pained him to see the two suffer because they couldn't openly declare their love for each other. He knew both Conrad and Yuuri loved him – as brother – so much that they couldn't bear to inflict pain on him. Both of them, especially Conrad, were too thick-headed and foolish enough to think that doing so would bring the least pain to all parties involved.

Yes, it was time for Wolfram to wake up from his dream, and give in to the reality.

And if he didn't do something to break the stalemate, Conrad and Yuuri might not make a move for years to come.

"I can't wait any longer. I'm going to look for them." Wolfram stood up from his chair abruptly, his expression grave and his voice composed. Having made up his mind at long last, he could no longer wait.

All the occupants in the room looked up at him, their expression varied from startled, worried, to anxious.

They had protested, especially his elder brother, against his angry outburst and insistence of going out to look for Yuuri in the last few days. However, none of them protested against his decision today.

"My dear Wolfram," Cecilia came forward and engulfed her son in a tight embrace, suffocating his face against her bossom, "I know you'll bring them back home safely. I'm so proud of you. "

Wolfram fought hard to rein his emotion in. Tears still slipped down against his will.

"Don't worry, mother. They're part of the family, and I'll bring them back no matter what. And I'll scold them for making us so worried too."

Cecilia just patted her son's head gently, tears filling her beautiful emerald eyes that were identical to her son's.

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

With the help of Conrad's horse, they found a hollow cavity inside a giant tree that was dry and concealed from the forest path. After a bit of struggle, Yuuri moved Conrad and himself inside.

As he tried to remove the coat and the shirt from Conrad's battered body, he winced – he could almost feel the pain as he had to tear the fragments of cloth that were stuck to the clotting wounds, making them bled afresh again. However, he knew he had to expose Conrad adequately so as not to miss any of the wounds.

After a brief survey of Conrad's torso, Yuuri took note of the most severe injuries and bear them in mind. He took off his traveling cloak and cleaned the wound of the obvious debris and dry leaves. He sat down, his legs stretched out before him, then hoisted Conrad's head to rest it on his lap.

Conrad's breathing was becoming increasingly shallow and ragged. His pulse was fast and weak. His skin was clammy white, and he was drenched in cool sweat.

With one hand holding Conrad's hand firmly, the other hand gently brushed against Conrad's forehead to wipe the cold sweat off, Yuuri began the healing.

"Conrad, please, you have to stay with me."

A crucial part of healing was to talk to the sick, so that they were focused on you and that the magical energy could go into their body via that focus. As Yuuri started talking, he could feel the flow of energy begin through their linked hands and soul.

"Conrad, you have to be strong. You must return home. All of us are so worried. Cecilia, Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter… and me. We all would be so sad if something were to happen to you."

Yuuri could feel the lion blue stone in front of his chest growing warmly.

"And Julia-san also. She would be very sad too. So please stay strong."

As Yuuri grabbed hold of the stone with his other hand, tears trembled out of his eyes uncontrollably.

"I'm really sorry, Conrad. I've think hard for these few days – I suppose that was nothing much to do except to think, right? I just… I shouldn't have confessed to you at all. It was really rash of me – really selfish of me. I have just thought of myself, but not of the dilemma that you have to face in rejecting me – rejecting my request. I wish I could have taken it back. If I haven't done that, we would just be like old time – we would still be the best of friends. And you wouldn't – you wouldn't have jumped to get this mission so hastily to avoid me, so that I wouldn't have to feel embarrassed around you. You always sacrifice everything for me, but what I do is just accept your sacrifice and take it for granted, and greedily asked for more and more, without giving anything back. "

Yuuri tightened his grip on Conrad's hand, and sobbed in earnest.

"Please, Conrad, please be ok. I'd take everything I said back – I don't want your love anymore, " a particularly violent sob ragged Yuuri's body, render him unable to continue for a moment, "I just wish that we could at least – at least be friends again. Or if you hate me now, that would be ok if you can live – I wouldn't mind if you don't want to stay by my side anymore, but please, please don't die… "

Yuuri cried, repeating his apologies over again and again, pouring all his remorse and his love for Conrad through their link, healing his physical wounds slowly.

Yuuri didn't notice the tears that slid out of Conrad's closed eyelids.

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

AN: please review and share with me your thoughts! 


	6. the Calm before Storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to kyou kara maou

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Sorry this one is short (and hence progress is not much…) ( but it's better than nothing I guess???) but I promise in next chapter things will start to heat up again( you will see what i mean you get to the end of this chapter...)!

I am really happy about the responses I get from last chapter! Thanks to you all!

Please Enjoy and Review

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chapter 6 The Calm before Storm

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Wolfram had sped on the road for nearly a day when he spotted several flying skeleton rapidly approaching him. He pulled his horse to a stop and raised his hand, signaling his subordinates to stop. 

Suddenly Wolfram understood how Yuuri had been traveling without his horse – the flying skeleton.

He was exasperated at the craziness and the simplicity of how Yuuri's mind worked.

The several flying skeleton landed just next to him. They started opening and closing their jaw bone rapidly and beckoned with a motion of their hands. Of course no one would ever understand their speech (not that they could produce any sound other than the grinding of bone against each other), but the meaning behind their action was quite clear – they wanted Wolfram to follow them to where Yuuri was.

As the flying skeleton took off again, Wolfram promptly signaled his subordinates to follow. It wasn't lost to Wolfram the fact that the flying skeleton could have actually brought Yuuri back with them, instead of bringing Wolfram to him. Wolfram had several possible explanations in his mind, each less pleasant than the next – might be Yuuri or Conrad was hurt too badly to move or travel. Another possibility was that they had crossed the border of the country. Wolfram knew the original reported location of the bandits was close to the border. The flying bone tribe was a magical creature bound to the magical force in Shin Mazoku. They could not cross the border.

Wolfram groaned in frustration and kicked his horse hard to urge it go faster. He was grateful that he at least had some leads as to the likely location of his wayward fiancée and brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Yuuri was suddenly aware of the wet tongue sliding across his cheek. He was jolted back to the world of consciousness, and found the one assaulting his face was none other than Conrad's horse. 

In fact, he had no idea when he had fallen asleep while sitting up, leaning against the tree. He must have fallen asleep during the healing. Yuuri looked down at Conrad, whose head still rested on his lap. Yuuri was relieved to find that Conrad's wounds were almost healed up. His breathing was no longer shallow and ragged, and he was much less pale than before. However, he still was in deep sleep of healing – Yuuri guessed he might not wake up for a while yet.

Yuuri knew it was a bad idea to stay where they were – the enemy might catch up with them any moment now.

With the help of Conrad's horse, Yuuri moved Conrad out of the cavity inside the old tree. He had to stretch his muscles a bit to work out the cramps of staying in a flexed position for so long.

Outside, the sky still hanged low with layers upon layers of gloomy clouds. Judging from the light, it must have been daytime – but Yuuri had no means of telling whether it was only early morning or midday or afternoon.

With great difficulty, Yuuri hoisted and pulled Conrad up the horse, so that he lay prone across behind the saddle of the horse.

Yuuri really wished that the flying bone tribe were here – they could help him in transporting Conrad back.

And then it hit him - Yuuri suddenly realized why the flying bone tribe was nowhere to be seen – they must have already crossed the border of the country.

No wonder the healing had drained Yuuri so much. The exhaustion of several days of travel, the scanty amount of travel rations he had to live on these few days, and more importantly, the use of considerable amount of Mazoku energy outside Sin Mazoku, really caught up with Yuuri now. Even after resting against the horse for several minutes, he was still panting slightly from the exertion of hoisting Conrad up the horse.

_But I'm the Maou! I can't be defeated so easily!_ Yuuri tried to steady himself against the horse.

Yuuri contemplated briefly about 2 options – he could either ride the horse with Conrad tied to the horse back behind him, or he could walk along side with the horse – although he really hate riding, walking would be too slow. He must get them back within the border of their country fast.

So Yuuri tied Conrad's waist to the horse with a string he found in the backpack on Conrad's horse. After making sure that Conrad was tied securely, Yuuri mounted the horse and started a steady jog down the forest path.

Yuuri had no idea where he was supposed to go – he just trusted that Conrad's horse would know the way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

They had been riding for several hours when Conrad finally showed signs of returning to the world of consciousness. 

Conrad gave a somewhat painful and weak groan. Yuuri really had to sympathize with him – the position he was in and all the jolting from the movement of the horse must have been agonizing.

Stopping the horse and jumping down to the ground, Yuuri patted Conrad's shoulder lightly.

"Conrad, Conrad! Are you awake?"

Conrad replied with another of his pained groan and slight shaking of his head. He must be confused about his current position and situation.

Yuuri fetched the water bottle from Conrad's travel pack, and carefully untie Conrad from the horse. He lowered him down to the ground and rest Conrad's head on his lap.

Yuuri's heart faltered as he saw Conrad's eyelid faltered for a moment, and then slowly opened. His heart was aching with joy and longing of seeing the beautiful chocolate eyes again.

Conrad's eyes slowly came into focus, and he turned slightly so as to stare into Yuuri's eyes straight on.

"Yu- Yuuri."

Yuuri steeled his heart and steadied his voice so as not to betray the terrible longing that threatened to burst free of his body. What he longed to do was to cry and scream and hug and kiss Conrad – but he had promised himself to stop being selfish.

"Conrad, how're you feeling?"

Conrad fixed his eyes at Yuuri for so long and hard that Yuuri wanted to flee – may be Conrad still see through him – to the unspeakable feeling that Yuuri still haboured for him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

* * *

Conrad couldn't stop himself from drinking in the sight of Yuuri. 

Conrad had been so sure that he was going to die.

Though his wish of seeing Yuuri one last time was somehow miraculously fulfilled, Conrad still hadn't confessed to Yuuri about his true feeling before he passed out.

Therefore, he was truly grateful to find himself back to the world of the living again.

Conrad watched with rapt attention as Yuuri pushed the water bottle close to Conrad's mouth. Everything seemed so beautiful, so perfect in Conrad's eyes and all other senses – the gentleness of Yuuri's motion, the suppleness of his thigh that was supporting his head, the soft dark hair that fell across Yuuri's beautiful eyes. . .

Conrad sipped at the offered bottle slowly, the cool water soothing his dry and cracked lips and throat.

"Yuuri- Yuuri. I. . . " Conrad struggled with his still hoarse voice, unable to put the uncontrolled tide of emotion that was running through his head into comprehensible words.

"It's ok, Conrad." Yuuri put down the bottle, and stroke Conrad's forehead gently with his palm. "You're still weak from your injury. You should not exert too much now. We can talk when we're back to the castle. "

The tiredness in Yuuri's voice set off alarms in Conrad's head.

Initially, Conrad's mind was overloaded with the joy of reuniting with Yuuri, and the knowledge that he was finally able to return Yuuri's feeling. However, Yuuri's politely concerned demeanor slowly drew Conrad's observant mind back to its usual capacity.

The old Yuuri would have cried and hugged him and ranted on and on about how worried he had been – but now, he was just making quiet inquiry on how Conrad was feeling, and showed little of his feeling.

"Yuuri, are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok. I'm just a bit… tired. That's all. "

Yuuri stared at the clouded sky again.

"Yuuri… I'm so sorry that I have put you in such a dangerous situation.… how did you find me? What happened? Where are we now? "

Yuuri gave a brief account of how he traveled and found Conrad with the help of the flying bone tribe. Also, with the skeletons' help, how the pursuers were distracted so that they managed to escape.

Memories of the stormy chaotic night before were steadily re-surfacing in Conrad's mind. He remembered the despair that he had fallen into… he was about to give up… when Yuuri, his savior as always, appeared from the sky.

"You're quite badly injured back there… I thought you almost… but I'm glad that I came in time." Yuuri gave Conrad a small weary smile, "I think we must have crossed the border somehow. We now must go back as quickly as we can."

"Crossed the border? Wait… my injury was really bad, and you healed me while you were inside human territory."

Guilt flooded Conrad's heart – Yuuri really risked his own life because of him.

He remembered he was somewhere in a cave – and he remembered how Yuuri held his hand - the desperation in his grip, his voice, and in the energy that flowed through the connection…

With a jolt, Conrad also remembered the sense of resignation, of sadness that radiated from Yuuri. He had been taken aback by the depth of Yuuri's sorrow – his Yuuri, who normally seemed so carefree, so innocent, so full of life and compassion and cheerfulness…

What saddened Conrad most was the fact that he himself had been the culprit behind all Yuuri's suffering.

He had wanted to reach out, take Yuuri into his arms and comfort him. But Conrad had been too weak – both physically and mentally.

"Please… look at me."

"Conrad…" Yuuri looked hesitantly down, his fathomless eyes misty with unshed tears. "I… I just… "

"I've been such a fool. Will you ever forgive me, Yuuri?"

"Please don't apologize, Conrad. I'm… I just want us back to the way we had been. "

"Don't you understand, Yuuri? Don't you realize all the lies that I've told you because I was a coward? Don't you realize how I _really_ feel? I - "

Yuuri gave a startled yell as Conrad's horse nudged his head hard at that moment, its feet scratching the ground in obvious agitation.

As Conrad and Yuuri stopped talking, they could hear the approaching gallop of several horses.

Dread filled both of their hearts.

"Conrad, can you stand up? We've got to go. " Yuuri whispered as he tried to help Conrad up.

As quick as their weakened body permitted, Yuuri and Conrad mounted the horse, with Yuuri sitting in the front, steering, and Conrad holding onto him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

They went less than a hundred meters when the first round of arrows rained down upon them. 

It was the horse's abundant experience on battle field that saved Yuuri and Conrad from being shot by all those arrows.

However, the arrows were not meant to kill – as Yuuri tried desperately to hold onto the faithful horse, at least ten armed men swarmed around them and surrounded them completely.

Tried as he might, Conrad's mind remained hatefully blank – no magic solution popped up. There was just no way out. What's worse was the fact that now Yuuri was also trapped with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

A/N: a cliffhanger… sorry about that! But it's all I have got for the moment. Please review and tell me what you think! (reviews always make me work harder ;;) 


	7. the Maou

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyou kara maou.

AN: The power of cliffhanger… it really urges people to review I guess? The amount of reviews that popped up the day after I posted the last chapter was a pleasant surprise!

As a reader, cliffhanger induces really mixed feeling in me – frustration, suspense, and 'hatred' for the author if he/she didn't update real fast, and let all the poor readers hang in the middle!

So, because of your enthusiasm, I'm back with another chapter! (hope it's reasonably soon enough?) And if you've noticed the title of this chapter, you may be able to guess what's gonna happen. Afterall, a Kyou kara maou story is really not complete without _**him**_, right?

Again, many thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chap!

Please Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven The Maou

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

At a leisured pace, the leader of the gang strode into the clearing.

"I'm really surprised by you, Weller. Being saved by the master you're supposed to protect? And now what are you doing, hiding behind his back? I'm really disappointed. "

"Who are you? " Yuuri burst out, indignant at the man's attitude. "Why are you attacking us?"

"I am the last remaining survivor of a great loyal aristocrat family, who were wronged by you Mazoku during the last war – Sir Weller here in particular made up the false evidence against us and murdered all of my family in cold blood. I'll avenge them today.

"Attacking you was not my original goal, your Majesty. I'll take your highness' appearance as an unexpected, but a welcomed gift – it would please me most if I can finish two Mazoku this day. "

"It's me you want, soldier. Keep his Majesty out of this, or I'll make sure you'll regret. " Conrad said, his hold on Yuuri's waist tightened.

"Regret? How? You can barely sit up, no matter what they called you, Weller. "

"Just let his Majesty go. We can settle whatever grievances between us then. "

"No! Conrad! I'm not – I'm not going anywhere without you!" Yuuri tried to twist his torso to face Conrad, but Conrad tightened his grip on his waist and stopped him from turning.

"Listen to me Yuuri, please. Just go." Conrad whispered into Yuuri's ear.

"No… no! " Yuuri didn't go all the way here just to leave Conrad behind.

For a moment, Conrad was sorely tempted to tell Yuuri how he really felt.

But he didn't.

He couldn't.

"I'm sorry."

Before Yuuri could protest, Conrad jumped off from the horse. At the same time, he gave a firm tap to his horse's hind.

"Go! Take Yuuri and go back!"

As if poked by hot iron, Conrad's horse bolt forward, carrying Yuuri with it right through a narrow opening between two of the soldiers.

All these happened in the blink of an eye. As the soldiers finally regained their senses from the shock, Conrad had already drawn his swords, and was upon the two soldiers closest to Yuuri. They didn't even notice this fact, and they never knew what had hit them – all they knew was their horses' pained scream, their tendons being slashed open with clean cuts, and the riders were thrown down onto the floor and crushed by the madly thrashing horses.

At last, the soldiers could orientate themselves. They turned their attention towards the man standing in the clearing.

"Kill him! " the leader roared, rising his sword.

Conrad could no longer hear the desperate cry from Yuuri, who was rapidly leaving the area, hopefully towards safety.

May be it was the acceptance of the inevitability of his end, all the restrain in Conrad was lost – he became numb of his pain. He was not aware of the complete exhaustion of his body. All the rampant energy and emotion ran loose – his life long suppression, and his love for Yuuri, which knew no depths – for his body knew that one more enemy down would mean one less threat to his beloved's life.

What happened to his body mattered no more – because he was going to die.

All the purposeful movement, carefully calculated attacks to preserve energy and to leave no opening, were unnecessary. Conrad attacked with such savage matching the one battle that gave him his name of The Lion of Rütenberg. No, even worse than that time.

Conrad stroke down another enemy as his back was cut by another.

With a pained roar, Conrad turned, bringing his bloodied sword with him, and gave the death blow to the one who injured him, and another death blow to a soldier who was too close and too slow to dodge it.

The soldiers watched with rapt horror and reluctant awe at the savage man before them. Slowly, the men held back, transfixed and frightened by the burning glare of the lion before them.

As they watched, Conrad's knees buckled. Thrusting his sword down the ground, he tried to maintain himself upright.

The leader urged his horse forward, facing Conrad, until he was right in front of him.

Their gaze locked.

And the leader raised his sword.

'_Yuuri, I'm so sorry. I love you. ' Conrad whispered softly in his mind. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

. 

Yuuri held frantically onto the rein, tried in vain to stop the horse's mad sprint.

"Stop! Please stop!" Yuuri begged the horse, but it ran despite any protest or pulling.

Yuuri's heart was racing as fast as the horse's stride. Any moment now, Conrad would be killed. He must go back!

"Please! It's your master back there! He's going to die if we don't go back for him! " Yuuri yelled and pulled at the rein with all his might.

The horse seemed to have slowed down a bit on his begging; however it still refused to turn.

"Please! IF YOU DON'T GO BACK NOW, I'LL JUMP! THEN I'LL BE BADLY HURT, AND CONRAD WILL BE SO MAD AT YOU!!!"

Somehow, either the horse really knew what he was talking about, or the desperation in Yuuri's voice had finally gotten across. It finally stopped and responded to Yuuri's direction.

"YES! Thank you! Now go back as quickly as you've come! Now! " Yuuri kicked the horse's side urgently.

Yuuri might have marveled at the stamina of the horse, (for it had really outdone itself during the past day) if only his mind was not solely filled with worries for Conrad.

He must make it in time.

In no time at all, they approached the clearing once again, which seemed strangely silent. Why weren't there any battle cries or sound of clashing of swords?

As they burst into the clearing, Yuuri's mind went numb on the scene before him – the leader on his horse, just in front of Conrad, with his arm lifted, the sword coming swiftly down for Conrad's neck –

Chaos exploded inside Yuuri's head.

His consciousness was taken over by the infamous, all powerful Maou of Shin Mazoku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

. 

As Wolfram and his several subordinate followed the flying bone tribe's lead, they encountered the troops that were originally led by Conrad to tackle the bandits. They recounted the things that happened and how Conrad hadn't returned from a simple scout, and how the king had suddenly arrived with the flying bone tribe. And just as abruptly, he was gone. They had been searching non-stop for the two of them with no avail. So Wolfram took charge and all of them followed the flying skeleton's lead.

As the several flying skeletons slowed down and landed, Wolfram also signaled the troop to stop.

They finally reached the border of their country.

The flying skeleton pointed down the road before them, and opened and closed their jaw and shook their head. They could go no further.

"Gather your forces and search for any signs of the king back in the country. Also some of you should wait for our return and be ready to help." Wolfram ordered the flying skeleton, and then took off with the troops, crossing the border of their country.

Soon after crossing, they started to encounter injured or dead enemy soldiers, some trying to escape, some too injured to fight back. Wolfram left a small portion of the troop behind to capture and clear up any scattered enemies.

"Don't let any of them escape." he ordered, not willing to let any of them escape justice.

Then he ordered the troop to split up in several groups, spread out to look for Yuuri and Conrad – Wolfram knew they must be close.

The clouds ahead were rapidly gathering again.

A sudden flash of lightening was followed by a thunder, reverberating through the atmosphere.

Soon afterwards, Wolfram could feel the vibration of the magic energy through the forest air and ground.

Wolfram cursed under his breath and turned his horse towards the direction of the magical energy.

The _**stupid**_ king was tapping into his Maou power in human territory _**again**_.

No time could be wasted now – the clock started ticking, and it couldn't be stopped once it started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

. 

Conrad watched as the sword fell upon him.

Before it could reach him, something else reached it – a bolt of lightening striking down from the darkened sky.

The brilliance of the lightening came too quick – Conrad was momentarily blinded despite his immediately trying to close his eyes. The force of the explosion blew Conrad's whole body back – he flew a few meters through the air before his body hit the ground.

The impact knocked out all the remaining breaths in his body. His body was screaming for him to pass out, but his mind forbid it from doing so – because Conrad had caught a glimpse of the cause of the lightening.

Yuuri – no, the _Maou_ had arrived.

For a moment, Conrad watched transfixed as the Maou, so terrifyingly beautiful and powerful, dismounted from his horse. Bolts of lightening kept falling down, striking the ground around the clearing. Horses were scared and reared on their legs and screamed. Their riders, no less horrified of the Maou's power, were thrown to the ground, some being crushed in the process.

"_It's_ _not my wish to take life, but Justice must be observed today!_ " it was all the Maou said as he raised his arm. Wind started to howl madly all around, knocking the enemies flat to the ground, desperately holding onto anything to prevent themselves from being blown away.

The wind seemed to blow Conrad awake too. He realized the gravity of the situation. Fear filled his entire body.

"Yuuri!" Conrad yelled, his voice dissipated in the howling wind. He tried in vain to stand against the torrent of wind and walk closer to Yuuri.

"Yuuri, you must stop!"

If he keep pouring out his magical power, an indispensable part of his life source, it would kill him.

Just like how Julia died.

Conrad took several steps forward in the unrelenting wind.

"YUURI!!"

The Maou turned towards Conrad's direction. The wind finally started to slow down.

"He's just a monster! Kill him!" one of the hostile soldiers shouted in fear.

Shaky hands raised their bows, one after another, all pointing towards the Maou.

Humans always feared what they didn't understand and what they couldn't conquer.

Arrows were loosened in fear.

But the Maou already had erected a shield of wind around himself. The arrows were blown away like leaves.

Conrad was not aware of the terrified scream of the soldiers or their fleeing, and he didn't care. The Maou's silhouette filled his entire vision. He could tell that the Maou mode was fading –soft light engulfed Yuuri's body for a moment.

Yuuri's eyes blinked a few times, trying to focus on the world around him.

Conrad ran for a few steps, and fell onto one knee. His body simply didn't have any strength left. He shook his head, tried in vain to clear his hopelessly blurring vision.

But he must reach Yuuri this time.

As his vision cleared again, he looked at Yuuri. This time, Yuuri's gaze also met with his. Conrad could discern the relief in those eyes in seeing him again. Conrad was sure that was exactly the same as was reflected in his own eyes.

"Conrad… "

Yuuri's voice was so weak, so tired…

As Conrad watched, Yuuri's hand slowly rose to his mouth, and his eyes narrowed in pain. Yuuri coughed, his whole body bent with the effort.

There was a flash of redness leaking through Yuuri's fingertips covering his mouth.

"No…"

Yuuri fell. With a soft thud, his thin body hit the ground prone.

Sticking out from his back just below his shoulder blade, was an arrow buried deep, its head completely invading into Yuuri's body.

"YUURI!!"

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

X 

X

X

AN: (duck behind a wall)( please don't send me hate mail for giving you another cliffy!!) I promise I will update as soon as I can ( and I can update faster with appropriate motivation ; p)!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Holding On

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to kyou kara maou.

Author's greeting: hello everyone! I hope this update is reasonably soon enough? From the 'enthusiastic 'responses I got from last chapter, I know the cliffy was evil… and I know I have let poor Yuuri suffer for a bit too much… but I guess we will just wait and see what happen!

Really thank all of you who have reviewed! (in particular, I've waited for someone's review… a bit disappointed as I still haven't heard from him/her yet…don't know if you know that I'm talking about you? ; p) I really appreciate all those who have stuck with me for all these chapters, and also I'm very happy to see new reviewers too!

And indeed, the end is coming soon. Maybe the next… or probably two more chapters, and I'd be saying goodbye to this fic! Hope you'll all stick with me until then!

Author's rant: omg, I just watched kyou kara maou's ova episode 1! It was simply wonderful! It was short, but I get to see Yuuri and Conrad again after so long! Conrad is absolutely handsome and totally Yuuri's 'knight in shining armor' !!! Yuuri is so damn cute! v although plot-wise didn't expect much from one short episode, it was really a delight to see all those adorable characters again! Really can't wait for the next episode …. (Though I know I would have to wait very very long)

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter eight Holding on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

X

X

Conrad half crawled and half ran to where Yuuri lay on the ground, where blood was rapidly seeping out, staining the ground crimson.

Conrad cradled Yuuri's head in his lap, and watched as Yuuri coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood. His unfocused eyes closed, and he sank into the world of unconsciousness.

His breathing was in shallow and ragged breaths.

The arrow must have punctured a lung.

For a moment, Conrad found himself engulfed by a world of madness and agony. He sat motionless on the ground, his mind numb with the nightmarish scene before him, his soul screaming in anguish – for Yuuri's life was slipping right out of his arms…

Conrad struggled hard and slammed down the overwhelming pain and despair in his heart. Resolution took over his body - Yuuri must come first before his own emotion.

With a sort of detached concentration, Conrad directed all his remaining energy in holding onto Yuuri. He broke the long end of the arrow sticking out of Yuuri's body, so that it wouldn't get in the way. He bound the wound tightly with a makeshift bandage made from his coat, hoping to minimize the bleeding.

Calling his horse over, Conrad somehow mounted the horse, with Yuuri held securely in front of him.

As they started to speed along the forest road, heavy downpour started falling again.

There were only two things left on his mind, and Conrad was holding onto them desperately as if they were his lifeline. If his mind strayed, the torrent of thoughts and emotions and fear would surely engulf him, swallowed him whole, and he would not be able to carry on.

He was not aware of the ice cold rain hitting and soaking his body. He refused to acknowledge the bone deep weariness over his whole body and soul. He failed to register the salty liquid that was falling out of his eyes, quickly mingling with the rain water.

The only thing that mattered was holding onto the precious boy in his arm close, and the other was urging his horse to go faster.

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

x

Conrad snapped his eyes open, not realizing he had them closed in the first place.

His hazy and clouded mind simply could not tell where he was, or how long they had been running. To Conrad, they seemed to have been on the road for eternity, but for all he knew, they might have traveled for only minutes.

The only solid thing in his world was the light but sure weight of the lean body before him.

His horse was slowing down somehow, rousing Conrad's panic. They mustn't wait any longer! Yuuri's life was hanging in the balance!

Move! Conrad shouted and kicked his horse's leg in earnest . . . or at least he thought he did.

But in reality, the only thing his body was capable of at the moment was keeping his and Yuuri's torso upright on the horse. The simple task of keeping the pull of gravity at bay was becoming impossibly difficult.

Like water slipping through cupped hand, Conrad's mind and his control slipped.

No matter how hard he fought, there was no anchorage and no strength left.

"Yuuri…" he whispered onto Yuuri's hair. Conrad was not sure if even Yuuri's heart was still beating or not. But it must be…

Conrad, along with Yuuri's body, slumped forward in the horse.

They were seconds from slipping off the horse completely when a familiar voice cut through the haze of dizziness, slapping Conrad's consciousness back to attention.

"Conrad! Yuuri!"

Through his blurred vision, Conrad could faintly make out the outline of his little brother, sprinting towards them in full speed on a horse.

The relief in the arrival of help for Yuuri was what finally undone Conrad.

Tightening his hold on Yuuri was the last thing he did before he passed out.

X

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

X

x

Beyond the thick curtains of rainfall, the sight of his brother and his fiancée at last appeared. Wolfram cried out their names in uncontainable joy.

But as he drew close, his heart nearly stopped as he watched them slip from the horse and fell onto the ground.

'_No! nononononono - !_' It wouldn't happen. They couldn't be …. , not when Wolfram was so close.

The distance between them was suddenly agonizingly long. Every stride of his horse was so very slow.

Wolfram watched Conrad and Yuuri fell as if in slow motion, and he was too far away, unable to stop their descent…

Somehow, Wolfram's horse brought him across the vast gap between them. Jumping down from the horse in a rush, nearly losing his balance, Wolfram dashed and knelt at his fallen family's side.

Stabbing pain shot through Wolfram's heart upon seeing the sight before him – both of them were bloodied and battered, unconscious, yet Conrad still had Yuuri in a secure embrace, protecting him even then.

Wolfram's heart stopped for a moment upon seeing the broken arrow sticking out from Yuuri's back. With slightly shaking hands, Wolfram grabbed hold of Yuuri's hand, establishing a contact. Even as he held on, Yuuri's pulse and life force was becoming weaker and weaker. Panic stricken, Wolfram immediately started to channel his energy through the contact.

"Yuuri. Yuuri! Don't you dare die on me! I'll raise you from the dead and kill you again with my bare hands if you dare! Yuuri!"

At the same time, Wolfram grabbed hold of Conrad's hand with his other, and assessed his condition – yes, he was gravely injured and drained, but he could hang on on his own for a little while more. So he focused his energy on Yuuri.

But there was only so much that Wolfram could do, with his limit prowess as a healer, and the fact that they were out of the Shin Mazoku – only the Maou was really powerful enough to use significant amount of demonic magic outside their kingdom.

Wolfram stopped his healing attempt; his body wavered a little from the effort. His subordinates moved to steady him, but Wolfram motioned them back.

He managed to stop the bleeding and strengthen Yuuri's life force a bit. He could do no more there.

Yuuri's only hope lied in going back and getting help as quickly as possible.

Several of his subordinates examined Conrad for any major injury, and did simple bandaging for some of his more serious injuries. Then they secured him on one of their horses.

Some soldiers moved to take Yuuri so as to transport him on another horse, but Wolfram stopped them.

"I'll carry the Maou with me."

Wolfram let the soldiers help him in hoisting Yuuri up his horse, sitting in front of him.

"We must get back without delay! Go!"

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

X

X

X

Conrad opened his eyes, feeling disorientated for a moment.

The first thing that he was aware of was the pain – indeed, all that he could feel for a moment was pain.

He groaned.

Physical pain was unpleasant – but not unaccustomed to Conrad. With repeated controlled deep breathes, Conrad managed to isolate his mind a bit from the all consuming pain.

Something was nagging persistently at the edge of his mind, but Conrad's fogged brain could not discern what it was yet.

Conrad's senses slowly emerged from their slumber and started functioning. He was aware of the softness of the bed he was sleeping in and the gentle sunlight filling the room.

Then he was aware of the suppleness of the hand on his forehead, and the familiar fragrance radiating off the person sitting next to his bed.

"My beloved Conrad, you're finally awake."

To Conrad, his mother's gentle and soothing voice was the sweetest music in the world.

"I'm so glad that you're alright." Cecilia's emerald gaze was so gentle and full of love. There was no reproach behind those beautiful eyes, but only heart-wrenching sorrow.

"Mother… I… " Conrad snapped his eyes shut, tears slipping out of his eyes on their own accord.

Cecilia always could see through Conrad's barrier and pretenses so well, bringing out the weakness that Conrad tried so desperately to hide.

"I'm so sorry. What have I done?"

Conrad hated the weakness so evident in his croaked voice.

"Oh, my dear son, you've done nothing wrong." Cecilia held his hand tightly with her own, tears also slipping out of her eyes.

"Where's Yuuri? How's he?" Conrad was afraid of the answer, but he had to know. He couldn't stand not knowing for even one more second.

"Yuuri … he's…"

Tears were flooding down Cecilia's flawless cheek.

"He's alive."

Relief flooded through Conrad's body for a moment. But then he noted his mother's subdued tone and her sad expression.

"Mother… Yuuri's alive, right?"

"Yes… but he's still not passed the critical period."

Sobs rendered Cecilia unable to speak for a moment.

"Giesela was not sure if Yuuri's going to make it or not."

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

x

(Author insert: I was gonna end this chapter here, but decided that it would be too much to end three chapter in cliffy in a row, so….)

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

x

x

x

Conrad stood in front of the door of Yuuri's room. He rested his hand over the handle, and hesitated.

Conrad had gotten out of his bed against Giesela's protest (and dead threats). However, he hesitated when he was just a door apart from the one person he wanted to see the most.

He was afraid of seeing what's behind the door.

Yuuri's hurt again because of him. Conrad could never ever forgive himself. He didn't deserve forgiveness.

But in the moment of life and death, Conrad had already sworn to himself that he would not leave Yuuri ever again, no matter what. Even if Yuuri would not forgive him, Conrad would still stay and love Yuuri with all of his heart, body and soul.

Conrad pushed the door open.

The room was lit with the golden yellow afternoon sunlight. Everything in the room was familiar to Conrad. When Yuuri went missing from his afternoon study sessions with Gunter, which was not an unusual occurrence, many a times Conrad would find Yuuri curled up on his vast bed, bathing in the soft golden sunlight, his slumbering expression so content and peaceful. Conrad never had the heart to wake Yuuri in such occasion – he would sit quietly next to Yuuri, watch him for long period, his usually tense mind and body completely at ease.

As Conrad walked closer to the bed, he almost convinced himself that it was what he would find – a peacefully sleeping Yuuri, ready to open his eyes and yawn and beg Conrad to let him sleep a bit longer.

Conrad sat on the side of the bed, and let his gaze fall on the boy he loved.

Yuuri looked so small and thin on the king-sized bed.

"Sir Weller, sorry if I seem rude, but shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

Only then did Conrad realize the presence of the third person in the room. It was a small, fragile and kind looking elderly lady, her shoulder-length silvery hair wavy, and her healer's uniform was clean and comfortably worn. She was sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Conrad, holding Yuuri's hand with her small wrinkled hand. She had been so quiet and motionless and un-obstructive before she spoke, and Conrad had been too focused on Yuuri to notice her presence.

"I'm fine. I just have to come." Conrad said, his hand also sliding under Yuuri's and grabbing hold of it. He did not care if the old lady was watching. In fact, all Conrad could feel from the old lady's gaze was a sort of tolerant understanding – what Conrad felt towards Yuuri was crystal clear to her (with her years and years of experience on relationships ), but she was not judgmental at all towards his feeling. And there was also bottomless sympathy, which Conrad almost could not bear.

"How's he doing? Is it true that Yuuri – that his Majesty's condition . . ." Conrad's hold on Yuuri's hand tightened, and he looked towards the old healer. She shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really in the position to talk to you about this, Sir Weller. I'm just relieving Giesela's position for a while so she could have some rest."

"Please… I have to know."

"Sir Weller, let me explain the situation to you." both Conrad and the old lady turned towards the direction of the door, and found none other than Giesela standing there. She looked tired, and the dark circles under her eyes must have been exceedingly threatening to the soldiers under her command.

"Elaine, thanks for your help. You may leave now. Please go and catch some rest yourself."

The old lady, Elaine, nodded to both Conrad and Giesela, and left the room.

Giesela, taking Elaine's seat by the other side of Yuuri's bed, took Yuuri's free hand in hers. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment, then opened her eyes and looked at Conrad.

"I know Cecilie-san must have told you about what I said. His Majesty is still in critical condition. Although it was difficult, all his physical wounds have been healed. It's true that his body is still very weak from all the blood loss, but he would have been fine if it was the only thing that was wrong. "

Conrad's heart wrenched painfully. He knew very well what Giesela was going to say.

"The main problem was… his Majesty has used up too much of his demonic magic energy. "

_Just like how Julia did._ Their gaze met, and they knew they have the same thought… the same person in their mind.

"From the information that I have gathered, his Majesty had been traveling with little rest for several days before, tiring him both physically and mentally. He was then outside of the country's boundary when he performed all those deeds with magic – healing your grave injuries, turning into his Maou state and defeating all the enemies. It was too much for him, therefore it must have been why his defense was weakened, and that the enemy managed to hurt him with arrows. "

Both Giesela and Conrad sat quietly, looking at Yuuri's pale motionless face.

"Can you save him, Giesela?" It took all the willpower in Conrad to utter the words.

"I… I'm really sorry, but I just don't know."

Giesela looked down at Yuuri, unable to speak for a moment, overcome with the frustration and the guilt in her inability to save a dear person in her life again.

" It's a miracle that we managed to help him hang on. His life force is weak… like a weak candle fire threatening to die out. He keeps trying to slip away from us… I just do not dare to leave him be more than minutes… sometimes, he tried to slip away, but we manage to hold him through the bond we established. I really don't know how long we'll be able to hold onto him."

"So… it's up to Yuuri himself now, isn't it?"

Giesela's eyes were full of sadness. "All we can do now… is to be here for his Majesty. He has got to have the will to live… to hold on, before his mind and soul can heal themselves and regenerate the magic energy."

"Thank you for what you've done for him… I know you've tried your best. "

Giesela shook her head slightly. "I wish I could have done more… his Majesty is strong. He has pulled through so much difficulty before… this time… I just hope that he will also make it. "

Conrad nodded, hoping fervently that what Giesela said was true. He drew Yuuri's small hand close to his chest. He kissed the back of Yuuri's hand softly.

_Yuuri, please, please stay with me. I need you. I promise I won't hurt you ever again. I promise I will never leave you. Please give me a chance… please grant me a chance to show you my love. _

_I haven't even had the chance to tell you my feeling yet. _

_I will not let you leave me, no matter what. _

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

X

X

Author's note: I'm not sure if this chapter's end is qualified as a cliffy… probably not? But if you look at it that way, than it can still be counted as one?? ; p Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please please click the review button and tell me what you think!


	9. The Chance

Disclaimer: I own nothing of kyou kara maou.

Author's notes: I know I know …. It's been forever since I last updated! There's no excuses, really… and I guess once I rushed through the climax of the story, the urge to write dropped quite a bit. However, this chapter is really important too, and I wanted to do it right…. However, I have to confess that I've rushed through this chapter (sorry for any awkwardness in this chapter… I hope it's not too bad… ), but I know that if I don't rush it out now, I will be even more busy with school stuff later, so…..

Many Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! and also thanks to those of you who have stuck with me for so long on this story! I really got no time to reply to each and every review this time, but I will try my best to do it next time!

the end of the journey is close!

please enjoy this chapter (and review too ;-) ) !

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chapter nine The Chance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

* * *

On the days following Conrad's awakening, he practically lived inside Yuuri's chamber. No one questioned him, not his family, not Gunter or other staff, not any servants.

Everyone just accepted that Conrad needed to be close to the king.

He was slowly being filled in on the aftermath of the battle. He knew all those who attacked him were cleared up. He only listened half-heartedly at the report on who they really were and what their grievance against him was, because to him, such matter was of minimal significance.

He soon let the attackers' incidence slipped out of his mind altogether, devoting his heart and thought wholly to the person was still deeply unconscious.

Every day, Conrad would bring in some fresh flowers from the garden. He would then talk to Yuuri about random things – like how fine the weather was outside, how beautiful the garden was in the golden sunlight, with all the flowers in full blossom.

He would whisper softly to Yuuri how good it would be if only he could open his eyes, and return to him, so that they can walk down the garden together, to be indulging in the sweet scent of the flowers, bathing in the warm lazy afternoon sunlight … Conrad knew Yuuri would love nothing more than being outdoor, being liberated and close to his kingdom. He would have jumped up, his dark eyes sparkling with happiness.

However, even such promises were not enough in luring Yuuri back to the land of the living.

Conrad's heart constricted painfully every time Yuuri refused to open his eyes.

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

x 

Another major part of Conrad's daily routine was to become a witness to Yuuri's significance to all the people surrounding him.

Before this incidence, Conrad already knew, with great pride, how well loved and respected Yuuri was to all his people. However, every now and then Conrad would be amazed all over again by the fact that such a young and inexperienced person would be such a natural in eliciting people's loyalty and adhering them close together.

Giesela and various healers, most frequent the old lady Elaine Conrad had previously met, would come in regularly to check on Yuuri. Besides them, most unsurprisingly, Gunter visited daily. Initially, his reaction was as over-dramatic as anyone would have predicted. His eyes were practically never dry, and he was so upset and with such poor appetite that he actually managed to look even sicker than Yuuri.

"Heika… Heika! Please wake up! If you … if you do not, then I'll follow you even… even to the afterlife!"

Such was the least dramatic example of his daily outburst. Thankfully, it gradually become less… dramatic as the days went by, after much persuasion and soothing on his adapted daughter Giesela's part. To Conrad's surprise, Giesela even managed to persuade Gunter to eat and sleep, to everyone's great relief.

Another daily visitor was of course Greta. She would come usually in the mroning, sometimes bringing with her the story book by Anissina and read them to Yuuri. Otherwise she would just talk to Yuuri softly by his bedside. Often Greta would end up asleep, tears silently rolling down her cheeks, and Conrad wouldn't bear to get her out of the room. He would gently lift Greta onto the bed and let her sleep close to her surrogate father.

Gwendal visited every other day, usually at night time, after a long day of work. The frown on his forehead grew deeper and deeper as days passed by. Usually he would just nod to Conrad, and sat quietly for a moment. Sometimes he would bring with him the knotted stuffed animal that he made himself and leave them by Yuuri's bedside.

Other frequent visitors included Cecilie, occasionally with Anissina (Conrad just flatly refused to let her try her experimental regimen on Yuuri, and Anissina knew a lost course when she saw one, though it didn't stop her from trying every other time.)

And the list just went on and on – Nicola with her child, random servant girls that would pop into the room to have a look, pretending to want to dust Yuuri's spotless room yet again. And sometimes even the flying bone tribe would be flying outside the window and stopped by to check on Yuuri. Conrad knew he and Yuuri owed the flying bone tribe their life – if not for them, Yuuri never would have saved Conrad, and he would have died. And they also have brought Giesela with them via the air, so that when Yuuri was brought back into the country boundary, Giesela was waiting, immediately started the healing.

…

But of course, the one who came most frequently was none other than Wolfram. Conrad might have been surprised by the fact that Wolfram haven't tried to stay for the whole day, had his heart not completely focused on Yuuri.

In fact, Wolfram had not said much to Conrad, just the occasional nod when he came into the room. The usual outburst that Wolfram normally would shower on Yuuri after his usually mishap was ominously absent too.

Conrad sometimes could catch Wolfram staring at Yuuri with that lonely and lost expression, which made the part in him that was Wolfram's elder brother ache. Sometimes Wolfram would steal glances at Conrad, leaning forward as if wanting to say something to him.

But once his mouth was open, he would just snap it close and leant back, acting as if nothing had happened.

One day, Conrad finally couldn't take anymore of this alien and almost strangulating silence. Conrad frankly never had seen his brother being this subdued in his whole life.

It was as if there was so much left unsaid, hanging over them in a thick, suffocating cloak of silence.

Although Conrad had a feeling that he wouldn't like to face what's on Wolfram's mind.

"What is it, Wolfram? You know you can talk to me. "

Wolfram merely shook his head.

"No. Let's talk about this if…" Wolfram turned his gaze down to the person lying unaware on the bed. "let's talk about this when Yuuri wakes up."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

Yuuri had no idea how long he had been sitting by the river side.

He watched and listened to the gentle flow of the river. The longer he watched, the more alluring the river become. It was calling to him… beckoning him to cross the river, to the other side, which strangely enough, was covered in thick white fog that his gaze could not penetrate…

Somehow he just knew that once he crossed, there would be no going back.

He knew he had to come back… there were a lot of people waiting for him back in Shin Mozuko, and also back on Earth.

He tried to stand up several times – at least he thought he had tried. However, there just wasn't enough strength left in him.

Besides, he somehow just knew that _that person_ was out of danger – and that's enough for him.

Yuuri squeezed his eyes close, trying hard to make sense of the current situation.

That's enough for him, right?

As he opened his eyes, he was startled to find a woman standing right in front of him. He hadn't heard any footstep at all.

As he recovered from the shock, he instantly recognized who the person was – it was Julia.

It was as if Yuuri had been all along waiting for her.

"Yuuri. How nice to meet you in person finally."

"I'm so glad to meet you too."

For a moment, Yuuri could only stare in awe of the beautiful woman in front of her – her flowing silvery hair, the crystal clear eyes that couldn't see, yet still could _see_ so much more than other people.

"Yuuri…" Julia knelt down and sat besides Yuuri. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm… I don't know." Yuuri couldn't quite meet the inquisitive bottomless gaze.

"Don't you want to go back?"

"I wanted to… I really want to go back. I'm just too tired. "

"I know you have gone through a lot these few days… but you have rested here for a while already, haven't you? Don't you miss all your friends and families out there?"

Julia's voice, her composure, her sincere expression… none of them were in the least bit condemning, yet the tide of guilt that Yuuri tried so hard to suppress finally break through his mental defense.

"Of course I miss them. I wanted to… I tried to stand up and go… but I just don't have the strength. I really can't."

"What are you afraid of, Yuuri?"

"I- I…"

Yuuri couldn't speak anymore. The different emotions and thoughts and fear and hope were warring against each other in his head, and he couldn't think straight.

"Please, give yourself and Conrad one more chance."

"But we can only be… friends. I just can't… he wouldn't… "

"Yuuri, do you really not know what Conrad's true feeling is?"

It was just too much… too much on his heart for Yuuri to hope again. He couldn't dare to imagine what it would be like if Conrad really returned his feeling. He couldn't even dare to hope that things could return to what it had been between the two of them.

What if he was wrong again this time? What if everything didn't turn out as he wished?

What if he had to face the world alone without his beloved by his side?

"Even as we speak, Conrad is sitting right besides you. Can't you hear what he is saying? Can you not _feel_ what he's saying? "

"Yuuri, please, listen to all the people who love you. Please, listen to Conrad, whose true feeling you know well. And above all, listen to your own heart. "

Julia took hold of Yuuri's hand in her palm and placed them over his chest.

"What does your heart tell you? Does Conrad love you or not?"

Tears were slipping down Yuuri's eyes.

At that moment, all the bottled up emotion within Yuuri seemed a dam broken loose – it was as if Yuuri had been deaf all along, and now it was the first time that he could really hear – the voice of his daughter, begging him back… the voice of Wolfram, softly condemning him and ordering him back… and there were just too many other people who loved Yuuri and whom he loved dearly back also…

But _that_ one voice stood very clearly out of the hundred of different voices in his heart.

At that moment, Yuuri knew Julia was right. He really had known it all along. He had just been too afraid of being rejected again as the wound in his heart was still so raw and painful. This fear had blinded him to all those wonderful things surrounding him. This fear had chased away his faith in himself, in Conrad and in their relationship.

But this fear had been dissipated and was no more. The truth – the simplicity and the beauty of it filled Yuuri's whole soul with joy.

Through his tears, he could see that Julia had stood up. She held her hand out and beckoned Yuuri to get up.

A current of warmth, and with it a new found strength, washed through Yuuri's body. What's more, the determination to get back, no matter what obstacles there were, filled his every cells and his whole being.

He just couldn't wait any longer to reunion with all those people that he had nearly left behind.

Yuuri reached out and accepted Julia's gentle guiding hand.

With strength that Yuuri expected her to possess, Julia pulled Yuuri up and into her loving embrace.

"I know you wouldn't be defeated so easily, Yuuri. I'm so proud of you." Julia ran her slender hand through Yuuri's ruffled hair to flatten it gently. She let Yuuri sobbed silently onto her shoulder, and was not at all upset by the dampness on her clothes.

"Thank you so much… I … I really want to go back. If it weren't for you, I'd not - "

"Yuuri, you've done very well already. No one could have expected more of you. After all, you are doing a remarkably good job in being a Maou for the first time."

"I guess I still haven't manage to break anything expensive at the castle, I suppose that's an achievement?" Yuuri pulled himself together and pulled back a bit from Julia's embrace, so that he could look at her properly, and saw her so beautifully tender smile.

"I suppose so."

They laughed softly together, savoring the unique moment of reunion of the soul – they were in essence the same person, yet at the same time they were so very different.

"Do promise me one thing, Yuuri. Let yourself be happy. In fact, fight for it."

"I'll try… "

"Take care of yourself. And take care of Conrad too. "

Yuuri nodded, feeling a bit sheepish at the mention of the person that he missed so much.

"Julia, thank you so much!"

Julia stood by the riverbank and waved Yuuri goodbye.

Yuuri turned, and marched forward with steady and broad strides.

x

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

To Yuuri's deepest satisfaction, the first thing that greeted him on his arrival to the conscious world was none other than Conrad's greeting. 

"Welcome back, Yuuri. "

Yuuri had to rub his bleary eyes several times before he could get a good focus on Conrad. He was very anxious to make sure that the stunningly handsome man sitting next to him was indeed real.

As if sensing Yuuri's thought, Conrad moved from his bedside chair onto Yuuri's bed. He sat down on the soft bed and leant close to Yuuri.

Yuuri was relieved to get a close up view of Conrad, and Conrad also looked as if he had never been more relieved in his life upon seeing Yuuri's return to consciousness.

"Conrad, I… I'm…"

Conrad gently laid a finger on Yuuri's lips, stopping him from speaking any further.

"Yuuri, please. I've been the biggest fool in the world for so long. I cannot let this continue. Let me."

Conrad leaned over and whispered into Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he heard the three little words he had waited for so long.

"Conrad…."

As their eyes met, they knew the long struggle was finally over. Their hearts' deepest desire was at long last fulfilled.

Conrad planted a soft kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

"Let's talk when you feel better, ok? You need your rest."

Yuuri suddenly realized how tired he still was. Conrad rearranged the bed sheet so that Yuuri was again snuggly tugged in.

Yuuri stared at Conrad as he stood from his position on the bed.

"I'll be there the next time you wake up, Yuuri. In fact, you won't be easily getting rid of me anytime soon."

Yuuri smiled and nodded sheepishly.

This time, Yuuri really sank into deep slumbering of rest. He had never felt more content in his life, and he knew that the next time he woke up, the person who loved him the most in the world would still be there waiting for him.

Yuuri smiled in his sleep.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

X

X

X

X

AN: so that's it. What do all of you think? Please tell me in a review!

Next chapter will be the last. See you all then!


	10. chapter 10 part 1: the Confrontation

Disclaimer: nothing in this series belongs to me

Disclaimer: nothing in this series belongs to me.

A/N: I knew I said this was going to be the last chapter… but the fact is that it has grown too long for me. I'm going on a trip and won't be back till nearly June, and I will not be able to finish the whole chapter before I go, so I thought it's better post the first half so you won't have to wait so long!

I suddenly realized one of the characters completely slipped out of my mind when I tried to include everyone in the last chapter – Yozak! He completely slipped out of my mind for the whole story!! And he'd have been such an interesting (and difficult) character to write because of his friendship with Conrad… however, since the main focus of this fic is our two main characters, I suppose it's still ok to miss out someone every now and then….

Many thanks to my reviewers! Again, I know I promised to reply to your wonderful review in person, but… updating this chapter is all I can do at the moment. I _**will**_ reply to all your reviews next time!

So, unless I get easy assess on internet, we will probably see the FINAL chapter in June! See you all till then!

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Ten(Part one) The Confrontation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

* * *

The news of Yuuri's recovery traveled like wild fire through forest. In less than an afternoon's time, not a single soul in the Blood Pledge Castle was ignorant of this wondrous news and nearly everyone was beside themselves with joy and relief.

There was scarcely any chance for privacy between Yuuri and Conrad, as Yuuri's room was nearly constantly flooded with visiting daughter, friends, healers and various other people.

However, Yuuri was not too bothered by this fact. During his conversation with his visitors, every now and then Yuuri would steal a glance at Conrad's direction, and he would always meet Conrad's steady gaze smiling back at him.

Every time this happened, a faint blush would steal its way up Yuuri's cheek – because he knew what it was that he saw in Conrad eye's, and he knew that exactly the same emotion was reflected back in his own eyes – their love for each other.

And such thought would elicit an even more florid blush, leading to the visitor's concern of whether he had got a fever. Yuuri had to awkwardly blame it on the stuffiness of the room and reassure the guest of his good health.

All of these still felt extremely surreal to Yuuri – that Conrad returned his feeling. It was almost too good to be true. He had to try real hard sometimes to suppress his urge to stare at Conrad and marvel at the fact that this incredible man loved him back.

Yuuri knew that there were still a lot of problems to be tackled – the most pressing of which was to explain the whole situation to his fiancée – Wolfram. Confronting Wolfram really was an off putting thought – Yuuri really didn't know how on earth he could tell Wolfram that he wanted to break their engagement because… (to put it bluntly ) because he cheated, just like Wolfram had always feared.

And he cheated with Wolfram's own brother, no less.

_But the engagement had been an accident! I didn't mean it at all! So how can I be cheating?_ Yuuri couldn't help but protested weakly in his mind.

However, he was not so sure if such argument could get across to Wolfram or if it could stop Wolfram from attacking him with his formidable magical fire.

The thought of an angry Wolfram was almost enough to scare Yuuri from the confrontation.

However, Yuuri knew that he _had_ to do it. He had promised Julia that he would fight for his and Conrad's happiness.

Also, despite all Wolfram's advances and threats, Yuuri knew Wolfram really do love and care for him, and he also loved Wolfram like a brother. He knew what he was going to do may hurt Wolfram badly, but Wolfram deserved to know the truth.

Yuuri just wished dearly that he would manage to keep the hurt to a bare minimum for all parties involved.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

.

.

"Sir, was that a silly love sick smile I just caught on your face? " Yozak voice startled Conrad out of his daydream.

The mock incredibility in Yozak's annoying voice irked Conrad so. However, what's more troubling was the fact that Yozak was probably right – Conrad probably had been spacing out with a vague smile on his face… and he was supposed to be on duty overseeing the patrolling of the castle at night, for crying out loud!

"Welcome back, Yozak. Nice trip?" Conrad tried hard to pretend he didn't catch Yozak's previous teasing.

"My mission was so boring, when compared to all the excitement that happened here during my absence. I had heard so much about your grand adventure with your Majesty. I wished so much that I had been here when all those things happened! Judging from your expression – you and your Majesty's progress must be good, huh? " Yozak gave Conrad a knowing smile.

Conrad pretended to continue his patrol, and walked along the corridor in wide stride, trying in vain to hide the blush that threatened to occupy his entire face. Conrad had no doubt that Yozak knew exactly what happened (at least what most of the castle know) in these few weeks even before he stepped across the country boundary.

Conrad knew Yozak too well – he was bent on getting first handed information on the hottest gossip in the castle. He wouldn't give up that easily. However, Conrad had no intention of sharing his newfound relationship with him.

At least not yet… as this newfound relationship was still so intriguing, unbelievably enticing, yet sometimes so outrageously foreign to Conrad. He was not ready to share it with anyone… he couldn't imagine him talking about it to anybody_ ever_.

"Yozak, you _must be_ very tired after the mission. Let's talk tomorrow? " Conrad carefully kept his gaze forward, away from his friend.

But Conrad's reluctance wouldn't stop Yozak.

"Come on," Yozak talked as he kept up with Conrad's brisk stride, "Aren't I your best pal? You must be dying to talk about it with someone. I'm the perfect choice! Let's end early tonight and have a drink and we can have a bit of catch up!"

Yozak finally caught Conrad's forearm in his firm hand grip and stopped him. Conrad was forced to face his friend.

Something else must be up on Yozak's mind besides simple gossiping.

"Can't you see I'm busy? You know I cannot slack off on the Castle's security. Let's talk _later_. "

"Come on, don't be so mean to poor Yozak. "

Conrad could only describe the light reflecting from Yozak's gaze as pure menace as he continued to speak.

"If you keep being so tight mouthed… then I can only ask someone else… maybe I should go ask the person you were daydreaming about?"

Conrad felt his own gaze hardened into a glare.

"Well, don't you dare, Yozak. You know I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him."

"Then tell me what I want to know _yourself_ – are you sure about this? " the fake playfulness in his demeanor was nearly completely gone. "Your feelings maybe true, but what about your Majesty's? He is so young, are you sure it is not… not just a crush?"

"Yozak, you should know about what sort of person Yuuri is by now. I can't believe we are still having such a conversation now. I will talk to you later."

Conrad turned on his heel

"And _don't_ disturb his Majesty with your imprudent questions. He still needs his rest. "

Conrad marched away without looking back.

He just knew too well what sort of expression Yozak would be having.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

X

Despite all Yuuri's determination at confronting Wolfram at the soonest chance possible, Wolfram stole the opportunity to make the first move.

It was the first day that Yuuri was well enough to have meal at the dinning room. Everyone was overjoyed– Yuuri was engulfed into Cecilia's embrace as soon as he stepped into the room. Cecilia rained kisses down Yuuri's cheek and exclaimed how happy she was that Yuuri finally recovered, while Yuuri didn't dare to look anywhere at all- Cecilia's clothes were too revealing as always.

As soon as Conrad gently rescued Yuuri from his mother's iron grip, Gunter was the next in line to 'attack' him. Yuuri let Gunter groped and grabbed him some before calling for help because Yuuri knew he really did nearly scared Gunter to death with his recent adventures.

After once again rescued by Conrad, Yuuri went to his daughter Greta, who had been waiting patiently in line for her time with Yuuri. Yuuri knelt, with his arms wide open, and engulfed Greta into his embrace. She expressed how happy she was that Yuuri was getting better. Yuuri ruffled his daughter's hair lovingly.

Wolfram was sitting at the table while all these happened.

After much upheaval, Yuuri sat down at his usual spot. He turned to Wolfram and greeted him with a smile, which he hoped would not betray how nervous he was.

"Well, welcome back. I suppose you've not recovered well enough. I'd save my … opinion for the stunts that you've pulled for later. " Wolfram said to Yuuri with an almost indifferent tone, which unnerved Yuuri a bit.

"I'm … I'm really sorry for scaring everyone like that. "

"Well, you better be."

They chatted about the usual gossips and insignificant matters while they dinned. Yuuri really felt he was at home – everything finally was returning to normal.

At the same time, he made up his mind that he would corner Wolfram after dinner and talk to him about what happened.

As everyone nearly finished their food, Wolfram suddenly stood up, a solemn expression on his face.

All of them watched quizzically as Wolfram walked round the table, his back straight and his demeanor determined, until he stopped in front of one of the seats.

Yuuri watched in shock as Wolfram raised his hand, and with it the fork it held.

Then Wolfram threw it down the floor, and the silver fork skittered until it stopped right at Conrad's feet.

Yuuri's mind went blank at that moment – he was just too shocked to speak or do anything. He could just watch, transfixed, as Conrad bent down to pick up the fork on the floor, his expression almost blank and unreadable.

"So you accept my challenge to a duel? " Wolfram said, his expression determined.

Conrad nodded.

Yuuri's heart was beating so fast and hard that he feared it was about to jump out of his mouth.

He really couldn't believe this was happening.

X

X

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

X

Yuuri could hardly believe it was really happening.

Yet there he was, sitting in front row of the podium, with nearly all the people in the castle gathering behind him, waiting for the highly anticipated duel to start.

Ever since the day when Wolfram challenged Conrad to a duel, the castle had been boiling with gossips and speculation. Very soon, the people made up their mind on the reason behind the duel - Yuuri.

Two brothers were fighting over a lover.

Yuuri was exasperated at how accurate the people's guesses were. Everywhere he went, Yuuri had to suffer the excited giggling of the servant girls, and the suppressed murmur of discussion on who they thought was going to win.

For the hundredth time that day, Yuuri wondered how come this was happening. Two drop dead gorgeous men should be fighting over a fair, beautiful princess. How on earth are they fighting because of him, a sixteen-year-old _boy_ who was not beautiful or in anyway special...

Yuuri had tried to talk Conrad out of the duel. But in the few days before the duel, they didn't really had a lot of chance to talk alone, as Yuuri still had to stay in bed for a considerable amount of time to rest according to the instruction from Giesela, and Conrad needed to resume his duty as commanding officer of the castle.

Whenever Yuuri tried to express his objection or reluctance to see the two of them fight, Conrad would throw Yuuri off guard with his charming, reassuring smile, a vague "it'll be ok", and quickly divert the conversation to other matters. Afterwards, Yuuri would abruptly realize what Conrad had done, and thought that it really was cheating on Conrad's part to prevent Yuuri from intervening.

Yuuri wanted to convince Wolfram too - only that Wolfram was often nowhere to be found. Whenever Wolfram caught sight of Yuuri, he would quickly slip away.

So it left Yuuri with no option but to come to the location of the duel and watch it happen.

Yuuri quickly scanned over the people sitting immediately besides him - there was Cecilia, who met Yuuri's gaze with a reassuring smile. She then turned to Anissina to whisper how romantic it was for her sons to fight for the love of their life.

Then there was Gunter, who was muttering to himself about how he also wanted to prove his undying love for Yuuri by duel of swords. Gwendal was sitting besides him, his expression locked in a deep frown as always. To be frank, Yuuri had been a bit surprised that there had been no objection from Gwendal on his younger brother's duel.

As for his daughter Greta, Yuuri was glad that she was away on a trip to the neighbouring country to visit her friend. Yuuri had no idea how he could explain to her what was happening otherwise...

.

.

.

"They're here!"

The excited roar of the crowd pulled Yuuri away from his own thoughts, and drew his attention back onto the field.

Conrad and Wolfram, each in their formal gear for battle, strode into the centre of the field.

As the two of them stopped at the centre, just a few steps distance from each other, the crowd's buzzing quickly died down into silence.

"Brother, I assume you know what is at stake here." Wolfram's voice carried clearly over the crowd.

Yuuri could hold himself no more - he couldn't allow this to go on. He couldn't watch with his arm crossed as two important men in his life were going to spill each other's blood because of him. He stood up, ready to shout his objection.

But as soon as he stood up, he felt a gentle but firm pressure on his shoulder. He turned to find that it was Cecilia.

"Please, Yuuri, let them solve this situation in their own way. They cannot escape from this confrontation forever. "

"But... I can't... I'm also responsible for this. I need to do something..."

"Please, Yuuri, please watch them. Let them show you their heart."

The serenity of their mother's voice dissolved Yuuri's resolve.

"Ok... I'll watch. But I won't let it continue if either of them is hurt."

Cecilia merely smiled and nodded. She guided Yuuri back to his seat.

Their attention was again drawn to the field as Wolfram continued his speech.

"If I win, things will stay the way as it has been," Wolfram turned to the direction of the podium. His gaze immediately met that of Yuuri's.

The look in Wolfram's eyes - the heated fire that burn beyond those emerald eyes - Yuuri could no longer fool himself that Wolfram didn't like him as a lover.

"If I should lose, I'll withdraw."

Wolfram turned his gaze back to Conrad.

"No magic will be allowed. We fight till one of us surrender or become unable to continue. Do you accept on the terms?"

"I accept."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

AN: please review to tell me what you all think! Next chapter will really be the last.


	11. chapter 10 part 2: the End

Disclaimer: nothing in this wonderful series belongs to me of course

Disclaimer: nothing in this wonderful series belongs to me of course.

Author's notes: we are finally here! The final chapter! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me and my far from perfect writing for so long! Initially I only meant it to be a short fic of several chapters, but always such kind of fic always manage to grow out on me… and I'm so glad to announce that this is the first ever fanfic that I manage to finish! I would not have accomplished this feat without all of your support. Hope you all have enjoyed this journey as much as I did!

(I think I have to apologize for the totally un-inspired title for this chapter . but I really couldn't think of anything fitting. Maybe u can try to suggest some for me? )

Now, please enjoy and REVIEW! ; )

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 10 (Part 2) The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

x

* * *

The audience roared as Conrad yet again deflated a potentially disabling slash from Wolfram. They then cheered as Wolfram went onto deliver the next blow with the speed of lightening and the agility of a hawk.

The excitement of the audience was so rampant that the every air inside the podium seemed saturated with the crowds' emotion. Their blood was practically boiling with exhilaration.

Unsurprisingly, the almost tangible overflowing emotion of the crowds did not reach Yuuri at all. Yuuri was in his own little of world of anxiety ever since the start of the duel, when the brother crossed swords.

Yuuri was barely touching his seat, as his body kept trying to bolt up from his seat. His body was screaming at him to stop this duel. Yet his promise to Cecilia stopped him from doing so.

Yuuri was staring so hard and his hands were wriggling vigorously on his lap. He scarcely dared to blink, afraid that he would miss the finishing blow – which could just about be any of the strike, considering the high level of swordsmanship both the men below had obtained and considering the ferocity of the battle raging down on the field.

His heart would skip a beat every time their swords collided and created a clunk that carried clearly over the deafening roar of the crowd. His eyes would threaten to squeeze close, afraid to see blood, every time the swords' advance just missed their target by mere inches.

Yuuri was so very anxious for the two of them, but at the same time also deeply awed by the deadly dance.

Yuuri really had to give Wolfram credit for his performance so far. Although no one really talked about it, and Wolfram never really had a chance to impress Yuuri, he really was good at fighting with sword. From his serious demeanor, Yuuri could tell that Wolfram was really giving all he had. Every step, no matter advancing or retreating, was perfectly executed to optimize his position to offence or defence. Wolfram's built was slight, but it did give him the advantage of agility and speed. Even though the strength behind his blow might not be that heavy, Wolfram's quick succession of attacks did manage to force Conrad into an offensive position.

Conrad, on the other hand, seemed less aggressive in his action. But perhaps it was just because he was the more seasoned warrior of the two, with little wasted movement and effort. He seemed on the defensive side, but he would every now and then duel Wolfram a deadly blow, forcing Wolfram to jump back to recompose himself. Yuuri knew without doubt that stamina-wise, Conrad definitely was superior to Wolfram, and it would only be a matter of time before Conrad's patience would reward him with the opportunity to win the battle.

If Yuuri could figure out such a point, Wolfram no doubt could too. He'd had to change his tactics real soon to prevent sure defeat.

Just as Yuuri wondered about this, Wolfram charged at Conrad head on with a loud cry. Their swords were locked in a contest of strength as the wielders tried hard to unbalance the other.

Wolfram's and Conrad's eyes also locked onto each other at that moment. Wolfram spoke something to Conrad, which Yuuri couldn't hear over the distance.

With a hard swing, Conrad untangled their swords and jumped back to create distance between them.

Yuuri felt something definitely changed in Conrad's demeanor. His eyes hardened and his grip on his sword tightened.

Conrad charged at Wolfram with strength and directness unseen before during this battle.

Yuuri's gasp was lost in the collective gasp of the crowd.

* * *

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fight me for real, brother. Or else how can my heart be eased to give Yuuri up? I had to know that he will be in good hands. "

Wolfram's emerald gaze and Conrad's brown gaze collided.

At that instant, Conrad knew what Wolfram meant was not only his ability to physically protect Yuuri, but also his ability to guard Yuuri's heart.

Conrad also knew that Wolfram had _already_ forgiven them and was trying to give them his blessing in his own indirect way.

This realization hit Conrad hard – the gravity of the situation was not lost to Conrad. Wolfram's acceptance meant the world to Conrad. It must have broken his heart to accept Conrad and Yuuri's relationship, yet Wolfram was still willing to sacrifice himself for them.

Conrad really had to give all he had in order not to disappoint Wolfram and Yuuri.

With a renewed battle cry, Conrad charged forward, with all his skills and speed as a swordsman, and behind the firm grip on his sword, his wholehearted devotion to Yuuri.

* * *

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

With a quick and violent slash, Wolfram's sword was wrenched clean out of his hand.

All the audience's breath was held frozen at that moment, their gaze stuck to the sword flying through the air, and followed it until it rattled off the ground several meters away from the dueling men.

It was the end.

The cheers and roars of the audience that followed were nearly deafening. Many of them were jumping up and down in excitement.

Yuuri watched as Wolfram picked up his fallen sword. He turned to Conrad and said something, which Yuuri simply had no way of eavesdropping over the roaring crowd. He watched transfixed as Wolfram then turned and walked away from Conrad – and walked towards Yuuri.

As Wolfram made his way across the field to where Yuuri was standing, the crowd gradually tuned down their shouts and excited chattering.

When Wolfram stood right in front of Yuuri, the podium was once again in absolute silence.

Yuuri looked into Wolfram's emerald eyes, and saw the warring emotion there.

"Wolfram… I…… "

"Stop whimpering for a moment, you wimp!" Wolfram whispered so that this intimate insult wouldn't be carried over the whole crowd.

"But… I'm sorry. I - "

"There's no need to apologize." Wolfram said, tears welling up in his eyes, and raised his hand.

Yuuri closed his eyes in reflex. He knew Wolfram must have been so hurt. It was the least that Yuuri could do to let him beat him to relieve his anger…

Yuuri felt the caressing touch of Wolfram's hand on the back of his head, gently pushing him forward. Then he felt the soft touch of Wolfram's lips on his left cheek.

"Goodbye, Yuuri."

Yuuri snapped his eyes open, and stared at the rapidly retreating back of his ex-fiancée in shock.

The crowd was in uproar once again.

In all the chaos that followed, Conrad was the first one to find Yuuri as always, and escorted him away from the prying eyes of the people.

"It means 'Goodbye' to kiss your lover's left cheek in front of a crowd. " Conrad said to a still bewildered Yuuri.

"Goodbye? Where's Wolfram going? Is he so mad with me that he doesn't want to stay here anymore?"

"No. It means… farewell to your lover. It means the relationship ends, although in a good note. "

"It means that he has granted us his forgiveness." Yuuri finally understood.

Yuuri looked up at Conrad, who was still a bit winded from the vigorous battle. His mind strayed a bit to wonder how on earth it was possible for Conrad to still look so handsome with sweat all over his body and his hair unruly from the battle. Then his straying mind was reined back as their gaze met.

Conrad engulfed Yuuri into his embrace and held him tight. They were both overcome with relief and happiness – as they could never have been truly happy without Wolfram's forgiveness and blessing.

* * *

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

After the duel between Conrad and Wolfram, Yozak's urge to meet Yuuri alone increased steadily.

Right after the duel, the end of the engagement between Yuuri and Wolfram had been officially announced. However, no official word had been given regarding Conrad and Yuuri's relationship. No one really asked them about it. However, the whole castle… or even the whole city sort of knew. On outward appearance, Yuuri and Conrad's relationship remained the same as before. But the atmosphere around them had definitely changed, and the small gestures, the exchange of glances, and the tone they spoke to each other… all of those betrayed the true nature of their relationship to those who knew them well.

When they looked or spoke to each other, it was as if the world didn't exist beyond each other, and that no one could really intrude into the warm and fuzzy atmosphere surrounding them.

That's why Yozak thought if something was to be done about this situation, sooner would be better than later.

The opportunity finally presented itself about two weeks from the duel.

It was nearly midnight when Yozak was finally back to the castle. He was so tired after a lengthy report from contacts from other countries.

Yozak was dying for a long hot bath and then looking forward to giving up his consciousness to his comfortable bed all night. On his way to the bath, he met someone whom he had meant to see for a long time, which disrupted his originally plan.

"Your Majesty, how come you're wandering the corridor by yourself at such an ungodly hour in the night? "

Yozak smirked to himself at the slight jump of the teenager on hearing his voice. His silent approach was a total surprise to him, who was so lost in his own thought.

Yozak had absolutely no doubt on who was occupying the young king's mind.

"Yozak! You scared me! I… I just couldn't sleep. I just want to have a stroll to have some fresh air…"

Yuuri's face was really such an open book sometimes. He was so obviously lying, and was embarrassed to be caught wandering out at night… no doubt waiting for someone.

"There's no need to be so secretive, your Majesty, " Yozak gave Yuuri a teasing wink, "after Sir Weller winning the duel against his brother, all of us know what's going on between the two of you. There's no need to be so shy about your… relationship. "

The predictable blush on Yuuri's face was really so damn cute…. Yozak really could understand why Conrad had fallen so hard for this kid.

"I… I'm just…"

"It's ok, your Majesty." Yozak gave Yuuri several causal pads on the shoulder. Yuuri's whole body buckled a bit under the force. Yozak kept his hand on Yuuri's shoulder and started guiding him along the corridor.

"However, as your guard, I must not allow you to wander at the corridor at night alone. Please let me escort you back to your room while you wait for Conrad there. "

"But I want to – well, ok. Sorry for giving you trouble… " Yuuri must have tried to sound neutral, but the defeat in his voice was still clearly evident.

They walked in silence during their journey back to Yuuri's room.

.

.

.

After the conversation Yozak had had with Conrad on the first night that Yozak was back, he had meant to speak with Yuuri. As Conrad's long time comrade and friend, Yozak felt obliged to make sure that his friend would not be hurt again this time.

But talking to Yuuri alone had proven to be a challenging task, as the king was always surrounded by various people, not to mention that after his conversation with Conrad, Conrad seemed to have taken extra care to not to let Yozak have chance to approach Yuuri.

So while waiting for his opportunity that Yozak was sure who present itself sooner or later, Yozak talked to other people who knew about the incident.

In the end, he got the most valuable information from Gisela.

Yozak had always felt a special connection with Gisela, despite there being little opportunity for interaction between them. Yozak felt it must be because the two of them were the witness to the evolution of the relationship between Conrad and Julia, and the witness to its tragic end.

Gisela had told Yozak what had transpired during the assault on Conrad and Yuuri, and how Yuuri nearly sacrificed himself in order to save Conrad.

It left Yozak with no doubt on the depth of Yuuri's feeling for Conrad.

There was no doubt that Yuuri liked Conrad dearly, clearly willing to die for him. However, what Yuuri felt for Conrad… was that really love? Or was it just admiration, transient infuriation, or was it just the love for a brother?

Yoazk knew it was not in Yuuri's nature to hurt other people's feeling, least of all Conrad's. However, Yuuri was still way too young.

Was he really sure of his feeling towards Conrad? What if one day he suddenly realize what he felt for Conrad was not that for a lover, but that just for a friend or brother?

That would destroy Conrad, for he had let go of all his restrains, and he had already fallen too deep.

So Yozak had to make sure, even if in the process his doubt might hurt the kid.

.

.

.

"Yozak, I think we just walked pass my door." Yuuri's puzzled voice brought Yozak out of his thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was so lost in thought. "

Yozak opened the door for Yuuri. Yuuri entered the room and turned to bid Yozak goodnight. He stopped upon seeing the unnaturally serious expression on Yozak's face.

"Your Majesty, are you sure about your feeling for Conrad?"

Yuuri tilted his head and looked at Yozak quizzically.

Yozak stepped into the room and close the door behind him.

"Are you sure that you are not just infuriated, " Yozak stepped towards Yuuri, who stood frozen on the ground and stared at Yozak wide eyed-ly, "Are you sure that you are not just attracted to him because of his stunningly good looks?"

"Yozak, I- of course I - "

"Are you sure that you love him as much as he loves you? If you don't, if you're not absolutely sure, then please do not let this continue. Conrad's heart is already scarred as it is. If he opens up his heart once more but gets hurt in return, he would not recover this time. He had already fallen so hard for you, not only willing to defend your life with his own, he was even willing to hurt his most precious little brother for you. "

Yozak was practically staring down at Yuuri now.

"You're so young, and probably never been in love before. Are you sure about your feelings for Conrad?"

Yuuri stared at the ground, his hands held in fist and his whole body start quivering. For a moment Yozak thought he was going to cry. However, when Yuuri looked up again, what shone through the expressive big eyes was fire of determination.

"Of course I am sure. I have never been surer of anything else in my life. Back there in the forest when I thought I was going to lose him – it scared me to death. It made me realize how important Conrad is to me. If anything should have happened to him, I would not be able to stand it because…" Yuuri bit his lips and blushes stole up his face for the things that he was going to say, "because I love him so much. "

"I had promised someone else… and I had promised myself that no matter what, from now on I would fight for Conrad's and my own happiness. I would fight against any obstacles standing in our way. So even if you do not approve, you cannot stop us. "

Yozak really had to admit he was a bit taken aback by the young king's transformation. Was it really that same clumsy young kid who thought it was just an accident or some joke that he stumbled into an alien new world?

"I understand your worries … I don't know how I can prove to you my feeling for Conrad is true. But time will tell… time will prove it for us."

"Ok. I guess we'll just wait and see then? "

"I guess so."

"Your Majesty, please excuse my rudeness." Yozak gave Yuuri a deep bow. "But you understand why I had to do what I did, right?"

Yuuri nodded, his expression relaxed.

"I'm sorry for intruding into your resting time. I've got to go before Conrad came back… Conrad would absolutely kill me if he knew what I've done. "

"Don't worry, this will stay a secret between the two of us."

"I'm so glad you think so too, my dear king." Yozak gave Yuuri another deep bow before bidding him goodnight and leaving the room.

Yozak was more than satisfied about the outcome of his secret meeting with Yuuri. Yozak would continue to keep an eye out for the new couple, but his faith for their relationship was then even more consolidated.

Maybe this time Conrad really had found happiness.

Yozak was confident that years from now, he would laugh at his own silly doubt on Yuuri's feeling.

Yes, time will tell.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

x

x

It was a fine autumn afternoon. Weather couldn't be any better in Yuuri's opinion – the temperature was just right, with comfortable warm sunlight and a cool refreshing breeze bringing them the scent of the forest about them. Yuuri was so glad that Conrad had asked him out on a little stroll on the horse. Yuuri leaned backward and settled himself comfortably against the broad and firm chest of his protector and lover. Conrad's arm around his waist tightened its hold. His other hand slowed the pace of the horse by pulling gently on the rein, finally bringing it to a stop.

After helping Yuuri down the horse, Conrad unloaded his horse and let it roam about a bit for some fresh grass.

They then strolled at a leisured pace, their hands entwined with each other's, until they reached their destination – a small lake in the middle of the forest.

Yuuri had to suppress his urge to laugh at what Conrad did next. With an absent-minded expression, Conrad unfolded a big cloth and laid it out on the ground. He then proceeded to take out the food and drinks that he had prepared and place them neatly on the cloth. Surveying his work one last time, finding it to his satisfaction, Conrad beckoned Yuuri to sit down with him on the cloth.

Yuuri really thought the whole idea that Conrad, the strongest warrior in Shin Mazoku, so happily setting out a picnic for him, was a bit hilarious.

However, Yuuri knew in actual fact Conrad was a very gentle hearted person. This side of him was his true nature… fighting and taking other people's lives really was not something Conrad wanted to do, but rather something he was forced to do.

Yuuri was glad that this side of Conrad could be maintained regardless of the things that he had been through. In order to create a world in which Conrad could keep to his true nature, Yuuri would strive to be a good king.

….

….

Yuuri lay his head down on Conrad's thigh and gave a contented sign.

Everything was so perfect – Yuuri wish they could stay like this forever.

"It's so comfortable here… can we come again tomorrow? And the day after?"

"Yuuri, " Conrad said in a mock condemning tone, "You know we can't. Your duty as the king demands some serious catch up work. I shouldn't have brought you out in secret in the first place… "

The mischievous light shining from the depth of Conrad's eyes told Yuuri otherwise – Conrad was so glad that he had asked Yuuri out too.

Yuuri tried his best to give his lost-puppy-eyes and pout. "But the weather is too fine to stay inside… my baseball skills are really becoming rusty with so little practice recently. Can't we go out again tomorrow afternoon… say have a nice short baseball practice? Please? "

"If I agree, then what will I get in return? "

This new side of Conrad was really intriguing to Yuuri.

Yuuri had known all along that Conrad was prone to deliver wry humour at unexpected moment. Now that they were together, this humorous and mischievous side was appearing more and more often. Without doubt, Conrad was slowly but surely opening up to him, and this was what Yuuri treasured most about their new found relationship.

Conrad's previous restrain and wall was gradually lowered down for Yuuri, and for Yuuri alone. Yuuri was glad that he could bring about this change – perhaps it would relieve Conrad slowly of the long time stress of being a half-blooded, and the self imposed need of sacrificing all his happiness for the well-being of his family and country.

Yuuri was out of his musing as he felt the change in the intensity of Conrad's gaze. Besides mischief, there was something more behind those chocolate brown eyes, something which made Yuuri feel a bit shy and embarrassed.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Um…." Conrad's hand stroke Yuuri's hair lightly as he pretended to think hard about it.

"Maybe a kiss? Or a kiss followed by something more - "

"Hey! I never knew you were such a pervert!" Yuuri sat up indignantly. He knew he must have been blushing so badly.

Yuuri gave a little surprised yep as Conrad drew Yuuri back onto his lap. Yuuri's upper torso fell securely against Conrad's broad chest. He was practically sitting on Conrad's lap now.

Yuuri tried to squirm out of the now "dangerous" man's lap, but Conrad's secure embrace prevented Yuuri from moving away. He snaked his arm around Yuuri's waist, his hand making small soothing caress at his lower back. His other hand gently pushed Yuuri's head against his shoulder.

Yuuri felt his heart beat was accelerating like mad as he was held so close to his lover's warm body.

Yuuri had to try hard to make himself snap out of it – staying in Conrad's embrace was so comfortable that he could have dozed off right there. Yuuri pushed at Conrad's chest firmly so that he could lean back and look up at the face of his lover.

Conrad was smirking slightly, clearly enjoying himself immensely.

Conrad leant forward again, making Yuuri's heart skipped fiercely in his chest.

"You're not protesting against my suggestion – I take it as a 'yes' then?" Conrad whispered to Yuuri's ear, his voice deep and sensual, sending shivers down Yuuri's spine.

"No! I didn't say anything! " Yuuri squirmed more vigorously on Conrad's lap, anxious to get out of the now devious man's lap. He felt that his heart may explode if he stayed there any longer, out of nervous anticipation of what may happen next. "Let me go!"

"If you don't say yes… then I guess I will have to convince you…!" Conrad's expression turned serious for a moment. He leant forward and got so close to Yuuri . . .

Then he started to tickle Yuuri.

"Hey!" Yuuri was laughing so hard that he could barely utter one complete word. "St- stoppp! It's – so … so unfair!"

Yuuri could not untangle himself out of Conrad's iron grip, and he was laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe. Tears of laughter were rolling down his cheek. He frantically hit Conrad's chest to try to stop him to no avail.

Then in the middle of his struggle, Yuuri slapped Conrad hard.

Both of them stopped moving.

Yuuri panted heavily for a moment as his body tried in vain to get back precious oxygen into its system. He looked up at Conrad and felt sorry instantly as he saw the now reddening cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you – not that you don't deserve it!" Yuuri lightly touch Conrad's reddened cheek. "Does it hurt much? I'm sorry…"

Conrad just caught Yuuri's small hand with his own and pressed it against his cheek gently.

"It's ok, Yuuri."

Conrad moved Yuuri's hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand.

"In fact… I'm so glad about this." A mischievous gleam was shining through Conrad's eyes. "I'm so happy that you proposed to me."

Yuuri felt faint – _how on earth can he make the same mistake__** twice**_?

"No – it was an accident. I didn't mean to, no, I mean it's not that I don't want to. But I really didn't mean to - "

Conrad cut off Yuuri's embarrassed babbling with his own month – he sealed Yuuri's soft lips with his own.

The moment that Conrad's lips touched his own, all those hectic thoughts fled from Yuuri's mind.

It felt so _right_.

Conrad's lips were firm, warm and gentle. His calloused hand tenderly cupped Yuuri's face as he deepened the kiss. Yuuri moaned softly and wound his arms around Conrad's neck. He opened his month in silent invitation, which Conrad took without hesitation. His tongue slipped into Yuuri's mouth and their tougue entwined with each other.

After a long moment, they finally broke up for the need of fresh air.

They looked into each other's eyes, and found the same emotion mirroring there.

"I love you." They whispered to each other at the same time.

The three little words were not only expression of their love for each other, but also exchange of a solemn vow to stay strong together and face whatever adversity life might have in store for them.

They fell onto the ground, securely wrapped in each other's embrace, feeling content and safe. They stayed that way for a long time, until the sun began to set and the surrounding scenery was alight with the beautiful golden flame of the retiring sun.

They then gathered their stuff and prepared to hand back to the castle before it turned all dark.

Conrad took Yuuri hand in his own and lead him to find his horse, and to the way home.

Yuuri looked back to the beautiful scenery one last time, a bit regretful that they had to leave this little haven so soon. However, such feeling vanished the moment his gaze met the loving smile of Conrad.

In fact, Yuuri decided he didn't really mind much where they would be going or staying, as long as he was with Conrad.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

x

x

AN: well, that's it! This is the end! I really hope I haven't screwed up the ending! Please please please tell me what you think!

Thanks a million for reading and reviewing!

Farewell to all my dear readers.


End file.
